


Our Path, Our Promise To Be Together

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: our paths [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doctor Wonwoo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Language Barrier, M/M, Moving In Together, Mpreg, Writer Jun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: Jun moves to Korea to start a new life with Wonwoo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> junhui in italics, wonwoo in bold
> 
> title from seventeens "If I" except this fic won't be sad really? 
> 
> Don't Like? D O N T R E A D

_Wonwoo,  I think you should come here._

03:00

 

**To Shenzhen?**

07:00

 

_Yes. As soon as you can. We need to talk._

07:02

 

**About what? Are you okay?**

**07:04**

 

_…...Yes, I’m fine.  I just need to tell you this in person._

07:15

 

Wonwoo was on the next plane out. Jihoon was pissed at him for leaving him with all the patients he had booked for that day. Wonwoo would have felt bad if Jihoon hadn't  done the same exact thing to him before. Also, it was only four patients. Compared to the ten or so Jihoon had made him take on when he had done it to him.

 

“Are you seriously leaving me with this shit so you can go see your mysterious foreign lover?” Jihoon asked while Wonwoo took out the spare clothes he kept in the cabinet behind his desk and threw it all into the bag he used for the gym.

 

“It’s an emergency, Jihoon.” He said, zipping up his bag.

 

“You’re running all the way to China so some kid you’ve banged a few times can break up with you,” Jihoon said, rolling his eyes and sitting down in the chair across from Wonwoo's desk. 

 

“He’s my boyfriend, not just ‘some kid I’ve banged a few times’ And seriously? Banged? You’ve been spending too much time with Soonyoung.” The man in question yelled “HEY” from where he was pretending to not be listening to the conversation right outside of the door. “And, thank you very much for your input, Jihoon, but we're not breaking up,” Wonwoo said. “He just needs to tell me something.”

 

“What else would he _need_ to say to you face to face?” Jihoon asked him.

 

“Maybe he’s in heat?” Soonyoung was happy to suggest now that he didn't have to pretend that he wasn't listening in on their conversation. 

 

“No. He already had his first heat of the year a few months ago.”

 

And with that, Wonwoo picked up his bag and left his office with a flourish, making sure to lock it to keep his troublesome friends out.

 

“I’ll see you when I get back. Thanks again, Jihoon.”

 

"You're welcome, and you're also welcome for the alcohol I'm going to have to buy you after you get broken up with." 

 

**I’m here**

14:20

 

Wonwoo took a cab from the airport to Junhui’s apartment. He had taken the same route easily over three dozen times just that year, and it was only April. Wonwoo took a flight to see Junhui nearly every other weekend and spent all of his vacation days with Junhui as well. Jihoon would have told him he should be saving his money for retirement or something, but Jihoon didn't know that Wonwoo didn't go to see Junhui  _every_ weekend. 

 

Junhui was a freelance writer and probably made just enough money to keep his apartment and pay his bills on time. Junhui never explicitly told Wonwoo about having money issues, but seeing the crinkle between his brows when he went through his mail in the morning gave Wonwoo an idea. Junhui didn't want to exclusively work for a single paper or magazine like his mother kept on begging him to do. Junhui never exactly told him why he chose to live that way, what with all the job offers he would get every so often after he did a new piece, but Wonwoo suspected that it had something to do with all the writing Junhui liked to get up and do in the middle of the night. 

 

He knocked on the door even though he had a key. Junhui opened the door in a second like he had been waiting for him on the other side. Which he might have been doing, knowing him.

 

“Wonwoo.” Junhui said, giving him a smile that was shaky and tense all at once, a smile that was very unlike any other that he had ever given Wonwoo. When they have reunited once again after being apart, Junhui would be nothing but bright and happy smiles before he threw himself at Wonwoo. 

 

Wonwoo kissed him and Junhui wrapped his arms around his neck, holding Wonwoo to him even after they broke the kiss.

 

“What’s wrong?” Wonwoo asked him softly, taking note of how Junhui wasn't meeting his eyes.

 

“Should I tell you now,” Junhui said, suddenly taking Wonwoo’s hands and swinging their arms back and forth. “Orrr should I feed you first?” Wonwoo could tell that he was trying to avoid whatever it was he had asked him to come down for. Hell, anyone with eyes and ears would be able to tell. Though Wonwoo didn’t question that Junhui actually did want to feed him. He wasn't a master cook like Mingyu was, but he enjoyed cooking and was always trying to get Wonwoo to eat whatever he made. 

 

“Junhui,” was all he said in reply.

 

Junhui sighed and let go of his hands. He went and sat down, and Wonwoo followed him. Wonwoo watched as Junhui fiddled with the ends of his shirt, how he pulled his sleeves down and then rolled them back up again.

 

“I’m pregnant.” He said.

 

Wonwoo wasn't stupid.  He was an Alpha. Junhui was an Omega. They were both still young and definitely fertile. Condoms were never a hundred percent bet and he knew Junhui wasn't on birth control. He knew that it was a possibility, that it could happen. Though that didn't ever actually make him think that it would. Wonwoo had known Junhui for a little over a year now. They had met when Wonwoo had come for a vacation with Soonyoung and Jihoon, at night when they had dragged him out for drinks. He wasn't the most fun person to drink with, but his Mandarin was good and he could order drinks for them. Junhui had been at the bar, and the two of them had ended up talking all night until the bar closed and they had to leave. They had exchanged numbers, Wonwoo went to his hotel, Junhui went home, and then they met up again just a few hours later, after getting some sleep. Wonwoo ended up abandoning Jihoon and Soonyoung and spent the rest of the week with Junhui.

 

Junhui had been a sight on the morning that he had to leave. Wonwoo woke up to him sitting in the middle of the bed, wearing Wonwoo’s shirt and crying into a pillow so Wonwoo wouldn't hear him. It wasn't the first time that Wonwoo realized that he didn't want what they had to just be a vacation fling, but it was the first time he had finally told Junhui that. He came back again the next weekend. He couldn't stay away. 

 

Wonwoo reached out and took Junhui’s hand. His fingers were shaking.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked Junhui.

 

“Are you angry with me?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then, I’m okay,” Junhui said, fingers tightening around Wonwoo's. 

 

“How far along are you?” Wonwoo asked. Had it been during his heat? That was months ago though,  and Junhui didn't _look_ pregnant, and he wouldn't have kept it a secret from him for that long, right? No, of course, he wouldn't. 

 

“About three months.”  Junhui sniffed. He looked up at Wonwoo, his lips were trembling and he had tears threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes. “I’m sorry I didn't tell you then,” Junhui whispered. “I was afraid of how you react, but I guess it was still unfair not to tell you.”

 

“It’s okay, Junnie,” Wonwoo said.

 

“My mom wants me to move back home.”

 

“You told her?” Wonwoo asked, a bit surprised. Junhui and his mom were close, but he usually hid things about his and Wonwooo’s relationship from his mother. 

 

“She came with me to the doctor,” Junhui admitted.

 

Junhui moving back home with his parents with their baby. It left an ugly taste in his mouth.

 

“Is your mind already set?” Wonwoo asked him.

 

“I’m sorry if you were hoping otherwise, but I’m keeping-”

 

“No, not about that,” Wonwoo said. “About moving in with your parents again?”

 

Junhui looked confused. “I mean…..I guess so. It would probably-”

 

“Junhui,” Wonwoo said, and the words were out of his mouth so quickly Junhui almost didn't hear him. “Come live with me.” It wasn't like Wonwoo hadn't thought about it before, it wasn't like he hadn't almost asked  Junhui to move in with him a hundred times before. He just knew he couldn't be away from Junhui anymore, it was hard enough already, but with him carrying their baby, it would be impossible.

 

Junhui gaped at him. “W-what? Like, in Korea?”

 

“Unless you want me to move here.”

 

“Wonwoo…your practice, though.”

 

“I can make one here,” Wonwoo said determinedly.

 

Junhui looked at him, a tear trickled down his cheek, and he smiled. “I’ll come with you.” He whispered.

 

“Really?” Wonwoo asked, not being able to keep the relief out of his voice. He kissed Junhui hard on the mouth, and then asked, “Is your mom gonna be mad at me?” as soon as he thought of it.

 

Junhui shook his head rapidly. “My mom is gonna be happy.  Moving in with her again was her second choice, she wanted me to ask you about living together.”

 

“Why didn't you?” Wonwoo asked, frowning.

 

“I didn't…..I was worried about how you were going to take the news.” Junhui said, sounding guilty.

 

Wonwoo would admit, the words stung him. But he guessed Junhui’s worries were valid enough, anyone in his situation would have been worried about their partner's reaction if they weren't planning to get pregnant. Even when a couple was planning a pregnancy, there could still be some anxiety there.

 

“You don't have to worry anymore,” He told Junhui.

 

“Wonwoo,” Junhui said. “How are we going to do this?”

 

“It really depends. How soon do you want to move in? If I don't leave, we can get everything ready for this weekend.” Wonwoo said, already planning everything out in his head.  

 

“What about your patients?” Junhui frowned. “My parents  would help me get everything situated here if I asked them,  and I could meet you there.” Junhui didn't want Wonwoo’s reputation as a highly respected doctor to be damaged just because of him.

 

“It’s okay, Junnie. I’ll call Jihoon and Soonyoung, they can cover my patients until I get back.” Wonwoo was still wondering if he would tell them why he was staying while he was still in Shenzhen, or wait until he was back home with Junhui. Either way, he knew they would take on his shifts as long as he told them it was important that he stayed. “And then we can have the whole weekend to get you settled into the house.”

 

“I’ve never seen your house before,” Junhui said. Junhui had never been to Korea period because he never had enough money to take a plane back and forth all the time. Wonwoo’s life was completely foreign to him. The thought of finally being able to see it gave him a thrill.

 

“Not my house. Now, it’s our house.” Wonwoo said because of course, he would. It was the cheesiest thing he could have said, and cheesy lines like that always escaped him when he was with Junhui.

 

“Our house,” Junhui repeated, fighting a smile.

 

So Wonwoo smiled for him and gave him a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops I lied looks like I'm just gonna update whenever I feel like it instead

“What the fuck do you mean you're only coming home next weekend?” Jihoon screamed into the phone. Wonwoo saw Junhui flinch out of the corner of his eye. His boyfriend didn't understand the words that were being said, but he certainly understood the tone and the force of volume.

 

“I’m gonna go outside,” Wonwoo told Junhui, feeling guilty when he nodded sadly. He would handle that later, first, he had to deal with Jihoon. He still wasn't sure if he should break the news to him now or tell him when they had gotten back.

 

“Listen, Jihoon. I know I said I was going to be back by Monday morning, but I need more time here.” Wonwoo said, closing the bedroom door and deciding to step out onto the small balcony connected to Junhui’s tiny living room. He shut the glass door behind him too, just in case Jihoon decided to yell some more. Which was unavoidable.

 

“Why?” Jihoon demanded. “What the hell is so important that you’re going to make me and Soonyoung take care of your patients on top of ours for an entire week?”

 

“He’s pregnant,” Wonwoo said, deciding that the best way to get Jihoon to do him this favor was to be completely honest with him. Jihoon suddenly went quiet on the other side of the line, so quiet that Wonwoo might have thought he had hung up if it wasn't for the faint sound of the television.

 

“Oh.” Was all Jihoon could say.

 

“Yeah,” Wonwoo said. “And I’m bringing him home with me, but we need some time to get everything in order.” Wonwoo moved the phone to his other ear. “Look, I’m sorry this is coming out of nowhere, I only found out this afternoon when I got here.”

 

“Are you sure it’s even yours?” Jihoon asked.

 

“Jihoon,” Wonwoo snapped.

 

“Yeah, okay, that was shitty. I’m sorry, but like-”

 

“It’s mine,” Wonwoo said. Suddenly his voice was shaking, “Jihoon, I’m gonna be a dad.”

 

Jihoon let out a sigh that sounded a bit exasperated, but then he laughed. “Are you only realizing that now?” He asked Wonwoo, finding it funny but also sounding like he didn't want to find it funny.

 

“No, but like, it’s only registering in my mind like right now, oh my god,” Wonwoo said. “I’m gonna be a dad,” He repeated.

 

“You ain't special,” Jihoon replied. “I already have two of them.”

 

“Let me have my moment, Jihoon,” Wonwoo said.

 

“You’re getting older, Wonwoo. This is around the time a lot of people have kids.” Jihoon laughed at Wonwoo’s choked out protest. “Though I have to admit, I never thought I’d see the day when Jeon Wonwoo becomes a dad and settled down so soon. I thought you’d be ancient, and it would be after they make you close the practice down when you accidentally prescribed Ritalin for neck pain because you’d be old as hell and have shaky hands.”

 

“Okay, _rude.”_

 

“I’m just being honest,” Jihoon said, He sighed, “Alright, Soonyoung and I will handle things until you get back,”

 

“Don't tell Soonyoung, though,” Wonwoo said. “Or anyone else, I want to tell them myself when we get back.”

 

“What am I, an idiot? Of course, I won’t tell them, or else they’d be hitting up your phone all week and you wouldn't get shit done.”

 

Wonwoo’s skin crawled at the mere thought of a number of voicemails Mingyu and Seungkwan would leave him. They didn't even know about Junhui. It was going to be bad enough when he brought him home and introduced him to all of them. Well, at least some of them would be pleasant. Just barely.

 

“Also,” Jihoon said. “I am finding a very definitive flaw in this plan of yours.”

 

“What?” Wonwoo asked patiently, already having an idea of what it was going to be.

 

“He can't speak Korean,” Jihoon said, and yup, it was exactly what Wonwoo thought he was going to saw. Wonwoo knew better though, he already had all of this planned out. “Who’s gonna teach him?”

 

“You know who.”

 

“He’s not gonna do it.”

 

“Yes, he is.”

 

Before Jihoon and he could continue their childish bantering, there was the sound of something slapping against the glass behind him. Junhui had stuck his whole body against the glass, eyes big and set on staring Wonwoo down until he came back into the apartment.

 

“I have to go,” Wonwoo said, giving Junhui a smile. “Junhui wants me to come back inside.”

 

“You must really love him,” Jihoon said, and Wonwoo could tell that he was actually smiling, maybe even sounded the tiniest amount of happiness for him. Jihoon was a bit of an ass, and so was Wonwoo, but they were close friends, and they understood each other well, and so they genuinely wanted the best for one another.

 

“I love him so much,” Wonwoo told Jihoon in a whisper, still looking into Junhui’s eyes. Junhui’s head cocked to the side, not being able to tell what Wonwoo was saying while looking at him. “He makes me so happy.”

 

“Then I guess I’m gonna like him,” Jihoon said. “Or I guess I’ll have to.”

 

“Yes, you do, though there's no way you won't like him," Wonwoo told him. “Alright, I gotta go. I’ll see you next week.”

 

“Bye, Wonwoo.”

 

“Goodbye.”

 

Wonwoo grabbed the handle and waited for Junhui to move out of the way so he could open the door, smiling when the Omega immediately forced himself into his arms and rubbed his face all over his shoulder.

 

“How did it go?” Junhui asked him, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s waist.

 

“I had to tell him,” Wonwoo said, running his fingers soothingly over the back of Junhui’s neck. “But he took it well, and he’s gonna make sure that everything is covered until we get back.”

 

“I like your friend,” Junhui said.

 

“He’s okay,” Wonwoo said with a smile. “But I’m a lot better at everything, and I’m much more handsome,” He assured Junhui, who laughed and smacked his side playfully.

 

“The baby and I are tired,” Junhui said suddenly, looking up at Wonwoo with sleepy eyes. “We want you to come sleep with us.”

 

An overwhelming amount of affection suddenly ran through Wonwoo, and he ran his free hand over the small bump underneath Junhui’s shirt. “Okay,” Wonwoo said, kissing Junhui. “Let’s all go to bed then.”

 

……

 

The next week was long and tiring. Wonwoo finally met Junhui’s parents and his little brother, who was very protective of Junhui and his belly but seemed to approve of Wonwoo. They had dinner with them almost every day until they left. Wonwoo and Junhui went through Junhui’s apartment, packing everything that he needed but didn't need _right now_ so they could ship it to Korea and have it be at the house waiting when they got there. Jihoon cursed Wonwoo out a bit, but he finally agreed to be there so the delivery people could bring everything into the house. The rest of the things they either threw away, gave to Junhui’s parents to put into storage, or packed into one of the three suitcases Junhui was bringing with him on the flight.

 

Some things were much easier to do than others. Junhui easy allowed for the furniture that didn't come with the apartment to be stored away at his parent's house, but he cried and fought with Wonwoo when he tried to throw away a salt shaker he had in his cabinet.

 

“This thing is made of plastic and it's breaking apart,”  Wonwoo said. “I have one at the house, Junhui, we don't need this.”  

 

Junhui called Wonwoo a vain asshole for judging the shaker and told Wonwoo he wasn't going to Korea anymore, then locked himself in the bedroom for a few hours. Wonwoo, who already knew a thing or two about emotional jitters from moving and being pregnant on top of it, just sat on the couch and waited for Junhui to come out. When Junhui finally did, he cried again and asked Wonwoo to forgive him, assuring him he would move with him again. The crying thing wasn't new, Junhui was an emotional person who cried easily and lot, but the mood swings, Wonwoo knew, really couldn't be helped.

 

Besides that episode, things went smoothly.

 

Until the very last night.

 

Wonwoo was already ready for bed and was coming out of the bathroom, only to find Junhui sitting on his bed and crying again.

 

“Wonwoo, I’m scared,” Junhui said, without looking up at him.

 

Wonwoo turned off the bathroom light and sat down next to him, holding his arm out for Junhui so he could huddle into Wonwoo’s chest and hold onto his shirt tightly. Wonwoo didn't say a word and just held him as Junhui let all of his worries out,

 

“I don't know any Korean except for the things you taught me,” Junhui sniffled. “I’m gonna look stupid and I’m not gonna be able to get a job and your friends are going to hate me and so is your family and and my family is gonna hate me too because they’re not gonna see the baby a lot, and I’m scared of moving, I don't know any of the customs or how to act there and the baby is gonna hate me too because she’s gonna have to learn like three languages and what if she gets made fun of at school and she has no friends or-” Junhui finally trailed off and looked up at Wonwoo with a whimper, begging for reassurance.

 

“It’s okay, baby,” Wonwoo whispered. “You’re gonna learn Korean, and you’re gonna be great at it, there are a lot of foreigners who live in Korea and you don't have to learn everything immediately, you can take all the time you need. You’re gonna get a job if you want one, or you can just stay with the baby at home if that's what you want to do. My family is going to love you once they get to know you, and so are my friends because you're amazing and it's impossible not to love you. And the baby? You’re the one who’s going to carry it and make sure it grows, its gonna love you so so much, and we’re both gonna protect it from anything that can hurt them, and if they’re anything like you, they’re not gonna have to worry about making friends, because everyone will want to know them.” Wonwoo ran his hand comfortably over Junhui’s back, which wasn't heaving anymore, the shaking of Junhui’s body had decreased with every word out of Wonwoo’s mouth. “Are you feeling any better?” Wonwoo asked him.

 

Junhui inhaled shakily. “Yeah, a little. Thank you.”

 

“You know you can always tell me what's bothering you,” Wonwoo said.

 

“I know.”

 

“If you really don't want to move, I can have everything sent back and we can find a bigger place for us here,” Wonwoo said. Jihoon would be pissed, but he would understand.

 

“Are you crazy? No.” Junhui said.

 

“Calling me crazy for wanting to take care of the two of you?” Wonwoo asked.

 

“You’re right,” Junhui said. He leaned up and kissed Wonwoo. “I’m sorry, I’m just really nervous. I do want to move,” he played with Wonwoo’s fingers. “I’ve thought about it before actually.”

 

“You have?” Wonwoo asked, feeling pleased.

 

“It’s hard being away from you all the time,” Junhui admitted.

 

“I know, baby,” Wonwoo whispered, kissing the top of his head. “It was hard for me too.”

 

“I know it happened by accident,” Junhui said. “But….I’m kind of really happy I’m pregnant.”

 

“Me too,” Wonwoo said. “All of my friends have kids but me, they were starting to make fun of me.”

 

“Hey!” Junhui slapped Wonwoo’s chest and Wonwoo laughed, wrapping his arms securely around Junhui before pulling him down on the bed.

 

“Seungcheol, Hansol and Chan are pregnant right now too, their brats can be friends with our brat right out of the womb. Friend issued solved.”

 

Junhui made a choked cackling nose and slapped Wonwoo on the chest “You’re so stupid” He told Wonwoo affectionately.

 

“I’m a doctor.”

 

“Doctor Stupid,”

 

“Soonyoung will be hurt if I try to take his title away from him,” Wonwoo said.

 

“Be nice to your friends,” Junhui scolded him, as Wonwoo pulled the duvet up over both of them.

 

“Soonyoung knows I call him that, we’ve unfortunately been best friends since college.”

 

“Poor Soonyoung.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Junhui giggled and gave Wonwoo a kiss. “I love you, now quiet down, the baby wants to sleep.”

 

“You mean you want to sleep,” Wonwoo said. He kissed Junhui on the forehead. “I love you too.”

 

Silence.

 

“Wait a minute, what did you mean ‘she’? I thought you said you didn't know the sex yet?”

 

“It’s just a feeling.”

 

…….

 

“What is it?” Wonwoo asked, watching Junhui wiggle and fiddle around in his seat. They only had an hour left in their flight.

 

“I want pudding,” Junhui said, slumping far down in his seat suddenly. For the last few days, Junhui had been racked with horrible cravings that refused to waver. They didn't change or go away until he got exactly what he wanted. Wonwoo had already gotten him strawberries, ice cream, and sausage in the week they had been getting everything prepared.

 

“I’ll get you some when we land,” Wonwoo said, taking Junhui’s hand, trying to give him some comfort.

 

“It’s alright,” Junhui said, even though he was pouting. “You don't have too, you’re tired, we should just go to the house and sleep.” Junhui let out a long sigh, before wrapping both of his arms around Wonwoo’s arm and laying his head on his shoulder. “

 

“Starbucks in the airport has custard pudding,” Wonwoo said.

 

Junhui instantly peeked up at him from underneath his eyelashes. “Custard pudding?” He repeated. “Okay. I mean, if it’s on the way...” He said, trying his best to sound indifferent.

 

“I’ll get one for all four of us.”

 

“Four of us?” Junhui repeated.

 

“Jihoon is picking us up at the airport.”

 

“What?!?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics are things said in Korean, and non italics are things said in Mandarin

Jihoon hardly came up to Junhui’s shoulder and he looked like an industrially sized puffball, but there was no mistaking the strong alpha scent that was coming off of him. He and Wonwoo didn't hug or anything like that, but they exchanged small smiles and seemed to have a silent conversation, before Jihoon’s eyes flickered over to Junhui, looking him up and down a few times without trying to be subtle at all.

 

He said something to Wonwoo, and Junhui thought he heard the word _baby_ but he wasn't sure. Wonwoo’s smile brightened at whatever it was that Jihoon said to him and turned to look at Junhui, reaching out to take his hand again.

 

“Jihoon was just asking me how far along the baby is,” Wonwoo explained to Junhui, who nodded his head, before looking at Jihoon. His eyes flickered back and forth between the two Alphas anxiously.

 

Wonwoo squeezed his hand, “It’s okay, just do it like we practiced.” Junhui turned to look at Jihoon.

 

“Um,” Junhui started. Jihoon looked at him patiently. “ _Hello...it’s nice to meet you, I’m Junhui._ ” The words still felt slippery and heavy in his mouth, and he winced in embarrassment, but the smile Jihoon gave him was not unkind.

 

“ _Nice to meet you too, I’m Wonwoo’s friend Jihoon_.”

 

Junhui let out a sigh of relief that he could at least understand that he had said he was Wonwoo’s friend.

 

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Wonwoo told him, kissing his cheek comfortably.

 

“ _His pronunciation is pretty good,_ ” Jihoon told Wonwoo. “ _When did you start teaching him?”_

 

“Just in the last week,” Wonwoo told him, feeling proud of Junhui. “But he’ll do a much better job teaching Junhui then I could ever.”

 

“Wonwoo,” Junhui whispered. “Custard pudding?”

 

Wonwoo laughed. “Right,” He said, before turning to Jihoon. “ _Mind if we stop at Starbucks? Junnie is craving pudding right now.”_

 

“ _Sure,_ ” Jihoon said.

 

Jihoon helped them with their luggage, and Junhui stood by him awkwardly, wishing he could have something else to say, while Wonwoo went and got their pudding. Junhui could see why Wonwoo and Jihoon got along though, there were several differences between them that were pretty obvious, but they both had similar feels to them. They were both more on the quiet side and seemed to communicate more through looks than with words. It could be possible that maybe Jihoon was just quiet because he couldn't talk to him, but Junhui had a feeling this was just how he was.

 

Wonwoo came out balancing four cups of pudding and handed Junhui two of them. Eating pudding in an airport admittedly wasn't very appealing to Wonwoo or Jihoon, but Junhui had no problem eating both of the cups in under five minutes, beaming brightly the entire time as the annoying craving was finally diminished.

 

“Thank you,” Junhui said to Wonwoo, which made the Alpha smile and kiss him gently.

 

“You’re welcome,” Wonwoo said back, wrapping an arm around him as they waited for Jihoon to finish his own snack. Once they had finished, they went to where Jihoon had brought his car, and the two Alpha’s tucked everything away into the trunk, not allowing Junhui to do any of the heavy liftings. Wonwoo offered to let Junhui sit up front, but Junhui shook his head and told him to talk to Jihoon, that he was okay, and sat in the back of the car with his carry on bag.

 

16:17

Junnie: we landed a little while ago, we’re driving to Wonwoo’s house now.

 

Junhui hesitated a moment and then sent another text.

 

16:18

 

Junnie: I miss you already, Mom.

 

…

 

“Woah,” Was all that could escape Junhui’s mouth when he saw Wonwoo’s house. Their house. This is where he would be living from now on.

 

Wonwoo heard him and turned around in his seat. “Do you like it, honey?”

 

Junhui blinked at the sight a few more times before looking back at Wonwoo. “It’s really nice.”

 

“We can always move if you don't like it,” Wonwoo said, not seeming bothered at the thought.

 

“No, I like it a lot,” Junhui said. “It’s just…really big. I think it might be even bigger than my parent's house.”

 

“We can get a smaller house,” Wonwoo volunteered.

 

“No,” Junhui laughed. “I was just surprised.”

 

“So you like it?” Wonwoo asked while Jihoon turned the car off.

 

“I love it,” Junhui reassured him. He knew Wonwoo was feeling really anxious lately, wanting to do anything and everything to make sure that Junhui felt comfortable and happy here, and he was so thankful to him already. Wonwoo was such an amazing person, so kind-hearted, Junhui loved him so much. “I love you,” Junhui told Wonwoo.

 

“I love you too,” Wonwoo told him, giving him that smile that made his nose crinkle up.

 

“ _Okay, I could understand that._ ” Jihoon said. “ _Nothing sappy in my car, get out._ ”

 

Wonwoo laughed. “ _Thanks, Jihoon. Really. It’s the weekend and we pulled you away from Seokmin and the kids._ ”

 

Jihoon shrugged. “ _It’s alright, Seokmin wants an explanation though. So I told him you would tell them tonight._ ”

 

Wonwoo let out a long-suffering sigh. “ _Alright, yeah, I guess I can't hold it off any longer_.”

 

“ _Seriously, Chan thought Soonyoung was cheating on him when he told him he had to work overtime all week and wanted to throw him out of the house._ ”

 

“ _Shit, really_?” Wonwoo said, feeling guilty.

 

“ _Yeah, so Soonyoung also threw you under the bus and told Chan you ran off to Shenzhen all week long. So now Chan is mad at you because Soonyoung couldn't tell him why you ran off because he also doesn't know. What I’m saying is, hurry up and hop into the group chat before we all get divorce papers delivered to us._ ”

 

Wonwoo nodded. _“As soon as Junhui gets settled in a little bit, I’ll tell them.”_

 

_“I’m giving you two hours.”_

 

_“Deal.”_

 

Junhui was obviously confused, so Wonwoo tired to fill him in while they carried up their suitcases up the front steps, Jihoon once again helping so Junhui wouldn't have to carry anything. The two of them had a silent but intense fight at the trunk, but Jihoon finally slipped past Junhui and ran off before he could try to take the suitcase from him again.

 

“Oh my god,” Junhui said. “I’m so sorry-” Junhui cut himself off and looked at Wonwoo. “Wonwoo, tell him I said I’m sorry for causing him trouble with his husband, and tell Soonyoung too when you tell the rest of your friend’s, that I’m sorry for causing them any trouble.”

 

“You don't have to apologize, I’m the one who asked them,” Wonwoo said, but he turned to Jihoon anyway and passed along the message.

 

 _“I don't accept because he did nothing wrong,”_ Jihoon said. _“It’s all you and your dicks fault, Wonwoo.”_

 

_“Okay, I’m not telling him that second part,”_

 

_“You should because it’s true.”_

 

Wonwoo ignored him. “He said you shouldn't have to apologize because you did nothing wrong.”

 

Junhui was not at all pleased with that answer. _“I’m sowwy,”_ Junhui said to Jihoon, knowing his pronunciation was a little wonky, but wanting to do it himself anyway.

 

Jihoon smiled because he was starting to see why Wonwoo liked Junhui so much. _“It’s okay.”_

 

Junhui also understood that, so he smiled brightly.

 

Jihoon’s phone started ringing and he didn't even have to look at it to know it was Seokmin.

  
_“I gotta go. Two hours, Wonwoo,_ **_two hours.”_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol-2manykids  
> jeonghan-ImACoolDad  
> jisoo-daddioshua  
> soonyoung-love doctor/dr.stupid  
> wonwoo-dr.sexy/dr.daddy  
> jihoon-dr.doom  
> seokmin-sunflower  
> mingyu-bigdaddy™  
> minghao-will make you cry  
> hansol-preggo  
> seungkwan-boodad  
> chan-still the baby

  
dr.doom: BEEP BEEP BEEP WONWOO ITS BEEN TWO HOURS AND 30 SECONDS YOU'RE TIME IS UP

dr.sexy: i only got him to sleep right now

dr.doom: OKAY BUT that not my problem

big daddy™: where have you been hyung???

still the baby: can i move in with you once the divorce is final?

love doctor: WONU TELL THEM WHATS GOING ON RIGHT NOW THINK OF MY POOR MARRIAGE AND CHILD

boodad: okay first of all who let you change your name?

**_boodad_ changed _love doctor's_ username to _dr.stupid_**

boodad **:** alright now continue

sunflower: wait for me i'm putting the baby down

dr.stupid: th ERE IS NO TIME FOR PUTTING DOWN BABIES SEOKMIN

2manykids: theres always time to put down little angels~

dr. stupid: yeah 2 bad your children are demons

daddioshua: excuse me?

ImACoolDad: brb plotting

bigdaddy™: rip

dr. sexy: im sorry but didnt you all want an explanation?

dr. stupid: yes so everyone stfu

preggo: can I eat spray cheese while pregnant?

will make you cry: you can but why the fuck would you

preggo: i don't remember coming to your house and judging your life choices minghao

will make you cry: since when the chat your house?

dr. stupid: STFFUUUU and let the man explain

2manykids: yeah where have you been wonwoo? i was worried

still the baby: he been covering up soonyoungs affair

dr.stupid: bABY PLS I WOULD NEVER, TELL HIM WONWOO

dr.sexy: he's right chan, he's been working overtime bc i've been out of the country

dr.stupid: SEE BABY I TOLD YOU

still the baby: shh

daddioshua: out of the country where?

dr.sexy: do you all remember a year or so ago when jihoon, soonyoung and I went on that vacation to China?

bigdaddy™: no

will make you cry: that's bc you were in Indonesia then gyu

boodad: someone screenshot this iconic gyuhao moment

preggo: already did it

boodad: you're my soulmate

preggo: i would hope so

dr. doom: ANYWAY

dr.sexy: to make it short, I met someone there and we've been seeing someone since then and he called me to come see him out of nowhere

2manykids:......

ImACoolDad:......

daddioshua:......

still the baby:.....

dr.stupid:......

sunflower:.....

bigdaddy™:....

will make you cry: bitchah you almost ruined soonchans marriage for a week-long booty call????

still the baby: wh a t the fuck wonwoo i called lawYERS

preggo: you're so dramatic rn chan omgghd

still the baby: hansol be quiet or I'm telling seungkwan what you did in jeju

boodad: what?

preggo: NOTHING

dr.doom AN Y W A YS

dr.sexy: NO MINGHAO

dr.sexy: so basically

bigdaddy™: ????????

will make you cry: he's typing mingyu wait a minute damn 

bigdaddy™: he keeps writing and then deleting it :/

ImACoolDad: yes mingyu we can all see that thank you

dr.doom: oh my god just say it

dr.sexy: so basically

dr.sexy: im gonna be a dad

sunflower: WHAT THEF FUCKDJFJS

2manykids: OH MY GOD

ImACoolDad: SPILL THE TEA, TELL ME EVERYTHING

daddioshua: aw congratulations

boodad: JEON WONWOO???? A FATHER?????

preggo: SHUT UP BOO, OMGJ AW HYUNG THATS GREAT

still the baby: really hyung?

will make you cry: this was not what i was expecting tbh

will make you cry: i think mingyu fainted

bigdaddy™: i swear i just blacked out for a second did wonwoo just say he's gonna be a dad???????

dr.sexy: soonyoung???

**_dr.stupid_ changed _dr.sexy's_ username to _dr.daddy_**

dr.stupid: :'''') bro im so happy for you

dr.daddy: thank you soonyoung. im sorry for any trouble i caused you.

dr.stupid: it's already forgotten, wonwon. omghshf this is amazing!!! we're gonna be first-time dads together!

ImACoolDad: nevermind that. who what when where why? i need answers rn

dr.daddy: Who? his name is Wen Junhui

dr.stupid: what a beautiful name im crying my best friends baby carriers name god bless

dr.daddy: What? Pregnant. When? He's about three months. Where? Shenzhen. Why?....because I love him

bigdaddy™: breaking news all banging is done outta love and love only 

dr.daddy: stfu mingyu you know what i mean. yes, so basically, I brought him here to live with me and we're gonna be raising the baby here

2manykids: i cant wait to meet him

ImACoolDad: yes i have 648838 more questions to ask

daddioshua: i can wait to meet him either~

dr.daddy: right. about that.

dr.daddy: minghao?

will make you cry:........i have a feeling about what you're going to say, but do it anyways.

dr.daddy: right so the thing is, he cant really speak korean

will make you cry:...

dr.daddy: will you please help him learn? going to language classes by himself would probably just stress him out

will make you cry: *my longest sigh yet*

bigdaddy™: come on haohao

will make you cry: if mingyu promises to never call me haohao ever again I will agree

dr.daddy: mingyu if you ever call him haohao again I'll kill you

bigdaddy™: ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ okay okay i wont

will make you cry: alright i'll help him out for you wonwoo hyung

dr.daddy: thank you minghao

2manykids: i still want to meet him~

dr.daddy: um

ImACoolDad: bring him over tomorrow to our house!!

sunflower: we have to bring junghoon to a birthday party tmw tho://// and i wanna meet Junhui 2

daddioshua: no problem we can just do it next weekend

ImACoolDad: but shua

daddioshua: im sure me and cheol can find a way to entertain you until next week

ImACoolDad: oh? ;)

daddioshua: yeah cheols feet hurt so come rub them

2manykids: i love you so much

ImACoolDad: :O the betrayal

2manykids: i gave you two kids already and a third is on its way, you can give me a foot rub

dr.stupid: wonwoo's future

wonwoo: im looking forward to it ♡

preggo:....speaking of foot massages

boodad: omw


	5. Chapter 5

The first day without Wonwoo at the house was long and lonely. One would think that Junhui would be used to not having Wonwoo around, but not having Wonwoo with him back home was different from not having him around in their house. Wonwoo’...Their house was really big, too big for just one person, Junhui now understood why Wonwoo had so often told him how lonely he felt when he was home all alone. It was a beautiful home, Junhui couldn't argue with that, it had a wide-open concept and was very modern, the kitchen with its marble countertops and white cabinets and stainless steel appliances, the living room with its gray furniture and leather couches. It was pretty and nice, but there was nothing warm or homey about it, no color, no signs of living. The upstairs was slightly better, Wonwoo never made his bed and he had clothes on their bedroom floor, there was his office that was littered with bookcases and art that he had collected, but it was all dusted over and untouched. The boxes that Junhui brought from home were still stacked away into one of the extra bedrooms and the other room Wonwoo told him was going to be their baby’s nursery. Junhui had peeped into it, finding a bare room with white walls and large windows for lots of natural lighting.

 

Walking around downstairs was no fun, so Junhui returned to their bedroom, Wonwoo’s cat Buttermilk trapped in his arms, and lounged across the bed until it was time for him to make lunch. Wonwoo had mentioned to him before how often he ate out or ordered in, so Junhui was surprised when he opened the fridge and found it fully stocked with everything he could have wanted or needed. There were Tupperware containers filled with food that had been pre-made and Junhui wondered where they had come from, but they had his name and a smiley face on it, so he figured that they were meant for him. He had what he was 99.9% sure was kimchi stew for his lunch before he was overcome with sleepiness and returned to the bedroom once more to the bedroom to sleep.

 

When he woke up again, he could feel Buttermilk curled up against his back and Wonwoo was sat in bed next to him, back against the headboard and one of his thick books open in his hands. Junhui didn't say a word, instead, he shuffled over and wrapped an arm around his waist and laid his head on his stomach. Wonwoo set his book aside and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“How was your day?” Wonwoo asked him.

 

“Missed you,” Junhui mumbled.

 

“I missed you too,” Wonwoo said, feeling warmth blossom in his chest.

 

“Hungry,” Junhui grumbled after a moment of silence, which resulted in Wonwoo laughing gently and pulling Junhui up, giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

 

“Mingyu stopped over this morning and left these for you,” Wonwoo said, taking a few of the Tupperware containers out of the fridge. “I think he was hoping to meet you before the others, but I told him you were sleeping.”

 

“But I wasn't sleeping,” Junhui said in confusion. “I was up since four because of morning sickness.”

 

“I know,” Wonwoo said, sounding pleased with himself.

 

Junhui swatted him in the stomach.

 

“Seeing Mingyu’s face would have just made you sicker,”

 

“You’re so mean,” Junhui said. “I thought you said Mingyu was the handsome one.”

 

“Of course, Minghao is only with him because he’s handsome,” Wonwoo said, which got him a jab in the ribs.

 

“I highly doubt that,” Junhui said.

 

“He’s not as handsome as me though.”

 

“How do any of your poor friends stand you?” Junhui asked as Wonwoo prepared some instant rice. Junhui grabbed Buttermilk off of the counter he was walking across and held him up so he was right in Wonwoo’s face.

 

“Buttermilk, tell your dad not to be such a meanie.” Junhui then looked at his own stomach and poked Wonwoo with his small bump. “You tell him too,” he encouraged his belly.

 

Wonwoo kissed his cat on the nose before grabbing him and putting him back down on the counter so he could go and destroy something before he grabbed Junhui by the hips and pulled him closer.

 

“Don't turn them against me,” Wonwoo said.

 

“Too late,” Junhui said. “I’ve already converted both of them to my side.”

 

“I _raised_ you,” Wonwoo said, looking at his cat that did nothing but lick his paw and clean behind his ears, not giving Wonwoo a single glance.

 

“Buttermilk,” Junhui called, and the cat jumped down from the counter and went to curl himself around Junhui’s ankles. Wonwoo wanted to feel betrayed, but he could relate too much to his cat's actions.

 

“Now, more importantly,” Junhui said. “What are you making, or rather, heating up for us to have?”

…

 

“Chan, are you sure you’re not having twins?” Mingyu said all too innocently to Chan, while Soonyoung tried to give him a look of warning.

 

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Chan asked, as Minghao grabbed Miyeon and retreated to the backyard where the sounds of children shrieking could already be heard. Miyeon looked sadly over Minghao’s shoulder at Mingyu as if this was the last time she was going to see her dad alive, which was a possibility.

 

“I just mean that you’re only four months but you look much bigger than Seungcheol hyung was with Jaehee or Jaejin,” Mingyu said, still blissfully unaware of the trouble he was brewing up. Soonyoung honestly had no idea how he could do that, considering how Minghao practically flipped him over every single day during his pregnancy whenever he opened his mouth.

 

Jisoo walked into the death den with Jaejin balanced on his hip, took one look at the look on Chan’s face, and then also retreated from the room as fast and calmly as he could. Soonyoung gave Mingyu a look as if to say _you’ve done it now, goodbye old friend_

 

But the Alpha received a shock as Chan rounded on him, tears already threatening to spill over. Maybe he shouldn't have been surprised though since Soonyoung had always ended up being on the receiving end of Chan’s rage for the last few months.

 

“Soonyoung, you’re such a liar, you told me I looked fine.”

 

“You do,” Soonyoung insisted sincerely, coming to try to wrap an arm around Chan’s waist, only to be sidestepped. Soonyoung threw a glance out the open back doors and silently hoped that Jisoo or Seungkwan would come back inside and help him out since the both of them handled mood swings amazingly well.

 

Chan opened his mouth again, probably to give Soonyoung a cursing out, but he stopped suddenly and ran towards the front window instead. “Oh my god, they’re here.” He said. Soonyoung and Mingyu followed him to the window.

 

Wonwoo’s car was pulling up the driveway, and the three of them watched as it came to a stop and Wonwoo got out of the driver’s side door. Wonwoo was not their source of interest though, and they all cursed the trees in the front of the house that cast the car in the shadows so they couldn't see who was sitting in the passenger's seat. Wonwoo walked around the car and opened up the passenger door, and three of them all held their breath as Wonwoo held out a hand and helped his passenger out of the car. 

 

A tall and lean figure stepped out of the car, and all three of them couldn't help but stare in amazement and admiration. His black bangs were swept to one side and ended in a gentle curl against his forehead, he wore a pair of artfully ripped jeans and a light pink sweater with black and white stripes around the V-shaped collar, and they could make out the smallest bump hidden underneath the sweater. Both of their heads were bent slightly as they spoke to one another, walking towards the door hand in hand.

 

Suddenly, the Omega raised his head and made eye contact with them, his eyes widening in surprise, the three of them, now frozen like deer stuck in headlights, stood and watched as Junhui got Wonwoo’s attention and then Wonwoo was staring them down through the window. All he had to do was give them the smallest glare and then the three of them scattered, each running in a different direction as they tried to look innocent.

 

The doorbell rang a few seconds later, and the three of them froze once again as an extremely pregnant Seungcheol came wobbling down the staircase, somehow almost skipping towards the front door, with Jeonghan trailing protectively after him.

 

…

 

Wonwoo held his breath when the door opened, only to let out a long sigh of relief when he saw Seungcheol’s bright face greeting them.

 

“Hello!” He greeted them both brightly, backing up enough to let them both inside. Junhui’s fingers tightened around his and Wonwoo gave his hand a comforting squeeze, thumb rubbing the back of his hand in silent comfort. Jeonghan placed his hands on Seongcheol’s shoulders and rubbed them gently, trying to calm down his husband before he overexcited himself at their new arrival. Which was pretty rich of him, considering he was eating Junhui up with his eyes as if he could uncover all of his secrets that way. Why did all of his friends have to be such creeps? Junhui was gonna get spooked by them and catch the next flight back to Shenzhen.

 

“Hey hyung,” Wonwoo greeted, leaning forward to give him a one-armed hug, never letting go of Junhui’s hand.

 

“Wonwoo~” Seungcheol pouted. “You need to visit us more, and not just when you bring your secret boyfriend home.”

 

Wonwoo gave him an apologetic smile, but Seungcheol was no longer concentrated on him. He was looking at Junhui in interest, as was everyone else, and Wonwoo could felt the slight tremor in his hand from receiving all of this attention.

 

“Everyone,” Wonwoo said, catching their attention. “This is Junhui, my boyfriend. Now stop staring at him.” Wonwoo then turned to Junhui and said to him. “ _Junhui, these are my creepy friends Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Mingyu, and Chan.”_ He gestured to all of them in turn and Junhui raised his hand and stifled a small giggle, but then quickly lowered it to say to them in his shaky Korean,

 

“Hello, it’s nice to meet all of you.” He winced in embarrassment and looked at Wonwoo, who was beaming with pride.

 

“ _You’re pronunciation is so good, honey.”_

 

 _“It’s not.”_ Junhui protested.

 

 _“Yes, it is,”_ Wonwoo argued.

 

_“It’s certainly better than mine was.”_

 

Junhui visibly startled at the new voice. Minghao had wandered back inside the house, Miyeon still cradled in his arms as she looked around at everything in interest. As soon as she spotted Mingyu, she squeaked in excitement and held out her tiny chubby arms to him.

 

Mingyu made a round of cooing noises at her and swept her out of Minghao’s arms, taking her with him as he went to the backyard to summon the rest of their friends into the house to meet Junhui.

 

 _“I’m Minghao, Wonwoo has mentioned me right?”_ Minghao said as Jeonghan led Seungcheol over to the living room to take a seat and take the weight off of his sore feet and Soonyoung walked after Chan who suddenly had a craving for something smothered in peanut butter and had begun going through the kitchen cabinets to hunt a jar of it down.

 

 _“Not that much,”_ Junhui admitted, wondering why Wonwoo hadn't told him that he had a friend who could speak Mandarin. Of course, when he had heard the name Minghao he had wondered, but Junhui figured that if he was Chinese Wonwoo would have mentioned it to him. Junhui gave his boyfriend a look out of the corner of his eye but before Wonwoo could try to explain himself, they were interrupted.

 

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung called from the kitchen. “Come help me with something!”

 

“What do you need off the top shelf?” Wonwoo asked, giving Junhui a kiss on the cheek and a promise to come back to him quickly. He wandered off to help Soonyoung with retrieving the peanut butter, and Junhui was left alone with Minghao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui


	6. Chapter 6

The house was loud and hectic and it made Junhui smile. Seungcheol, Jisoo, and Jeonghan’s oldest son Jaehee was pulling a red wagon that their younger son Jaejin was seated in around the house, the younger son occasionally sucking harshly on his pacifier while he whacked his brother on the back with his stuffed bunny and probably demanded for him to walk faster, while Jeonghan halfheartedly tried to chase them down. Of course, they somehow did this out of the sight of Seungcheol, who Junhui had the feeling would be none too pleased to see such a thing occurring in his house. Wonwoo told him that Jaehee was five and Jaejin was almost three, and Junhui marveled at how much Jaehee looked like Jeonghan and how Jaejin, while still having chubby baby features, was already beginning to clearly show that he had inherited his looks from Jisoo.

 

Seungkwan and Hansol’s daughter Jisuk was laid out across the play rug with Miyeon, and Jihoon’s son Junghoon, and she had clearly already taken command of their playtime and was telling them how to properly build their horror tower of blocks.  Seokmin was sat on the floor with them, his and Jihoon’s eight-month-old Minji seated in his lap. Seokmin held onto her tiny hands and cooed at her brightly, apparently encouraging the other children to talk to her while they made their tower.   

 

Jeonghan had finally gotten Jaejin out of the wagon and into his arms, Jaehee let out a long sigh and laid himself down on the fluffy carpet for a moment, before getting back up at a startling speed and throwing himself into Seungcheol’s arms, clinging to him even as Seungcheol tried to talk to Hansol about something.

 

Junhui looked at the people in the room with already growing affection. The moment the others had been gushed into the house, Seokmin had come up to him and gave him a hug, baby in his arms and all. Hansol then wobbled in, Seungkwan following closely behind him while carrying who only could have been their daughter, she looked too much like the pair of them to be anyone else's child. Perhaps Junhui was imaging it, but he swore the both of them were looking at the pregnant Omega with the utmost protectiveness in their eyes. It didn't take long for Junhui to figure out why they might be looking at him in that way though because in a matter of thirty seconds Hansol knocked something glass off of the nearest table with his hip and Seungkwan was quick to bustle through and guide Hansol out of the way of the glass shards. Seungcheol glanced into the hallway when he heard the shatter, alarmed until he saw what had happened and then he just shook his head and sighed, Jisoo hurrying into the hallway with a broom to sweep it up. The moment he had recovered from his accident, Hansol gave him a bright grin and welcomed him to the family. Junhui had to check with Wonwoo to make sure that was what he said, but yes, that's what he said, the family.

 

Seungkwan looked like he wanted to ask him a thousand and one questions and was nearly vibrating because he couldn't, but he eventually settled for a wave, an action in which his daughter followed, before also greeting him with a welcoming smile. Almost welcoming, Junhui could see the smallest hints of some mischief in his face, but not in a way that troubled or worried Junhui. Wonwoo was quick to tell him that Seungkwan wanted to interrogate him as soon as possible, but that really, deep down, he meant no harm.

 

The children were so cute, Wonwoo’s friends were nice and a little weird, and Junhui felt like, despite the fact it would take him some time to get used to all these changes, that he would be able to be very happy here.

 

Just as he had this thought, Jaejin smacked himself down into Junhui’s lap and he yelped loudly in alarm. Wonwoo, who was talking to Jihoon, whipped around and sighed in relief when he saw that Jaejin was just climbing into Junhui’s lap. Children don't care about language barriers apparently, and he didn't waste any time in standing up in Junhui’s lap and observing him with his cat-like brown eyes.

 

Eventually, Jaejin ran his hands over Junhui’s hair and exclaimed very loudly. “Pretty!”

 

Junhui was startled by the sudden English and looked at Wonwoo for an explanation.

 

“Jisoo hyung is American,” Wonwoo explained to him. “So he’s taught their kids to speak Korean and English.”

 

Jaejin then began to make a mantra of “Pretty, pretty, pretty,” going back and forth between the two languages while petting his hair like Junhui was a lost kitten he had found. Junhui held him by his waist so he wouldn't topple over and fall and couldn't help but giggle because of the ticklish little hands.

 

They had caught the other’s attention now and Junghoon had made his way onto the couch to stand up on it and join in this strange game of pet the new guy's hair.

 

“Junghoon,” Jihoon said when he noticed what his son was doing.

 

“It’s fine,” Junhui assured him, and Wonwoo let Jihoon know what he had said.

 

Jihoon didn't look convinced but when Junhui did nothing but continue to laugh at the two boys adorable interest, he finally let it go and sighed, leaning himself into Seokmin’s shoulder while looking like he wanted to go home. Junhui looked across the room to see that Jaehee was petting Seungcheol’s hair in the same fashion, much to the Omega’s amusement.

 

“What are you doing, sweetie?” Seungcheol asked him.

 

“Mommy’s hair is even prettier,” Jaehee told him and Seungcheol laughed outright.

 

“It’s not a competition.” Seungcheol then turned to Jeonghan and hissed at him. “What did I say about encouraging him to call me mommy?”

 

“It’s cute,” Jeonghan said.  “He calls me dad in Korean, and Jisoo dad in English, he just wants you to have your very own name.”

 

Seungcheol huffed and pouted adorably, which made Jisoo pop up from what Junhui could see was nowhere and kiss him deeply. Junhui didn't quite know what they were talking about, so he made a note to ask Wonwoo about it later. Eventually, Jeonghan came over to collect Jaejin and apologized to Junhui, but not before giving his now ruined hair a pat of his own. Once Jaejin was carried away, Junghoon climbed down as well, but not before smacking a kiss on Junhui’s cheek and running to Seokmin’s arms while giggling madly.

 

“I feel threatened,” Wonwoo said. “Do I have competition?”

 

“He _is_ cuter than you,” Junhui joked and Minghao snorted loudly. It reminded Junhui that he and Wonwoo were not quite as alone in their conversations anymore, and Junhui turned to look at Minghao, a hesitant smile on his face. Minghao handed Miyeon off to Mingyu and scooted up from the floor to sit next to Junhui.

 

“When are you free to have me come and teach you?”

 

Junhui’s thoughts stuttered for a moment before he finally got out. “Right now, I’m free anytime.” Minghao hummed and then looked around Junhui to speak to Wonwoo, this time in Korean, which was frustrating for Junhui.

 

“Hyung when should I come over to give him some lessons?”

 

Wonwoo replied in Mandarin for Junhui’s sake. “Do you still work Tuesdays and Thursdays?”

 

Again, Minghao spoke in Korean and Junhui was wondering why, when he knew Junhui couldn't understand him that well. “Yeah, so maybe we can do Mondays and Wednesdays or something.”

 

“I’m sure that’s fine with, Junhui,” Wonwoo said, putting a hand on Junhui’s shoulder before asking him. “Do you think Mondays and Wednesdays will be good?”

 

Junhui nodded, a frown now on his face.

 

Minghao muttered something but he then quickly turned to look at Junhui as well. “Great then, I’m looking forward to getting to know you better.”

 

“M-me too.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Junnie,” Wonwoo said sleepily, “What are you doing awake?”

 

Junhui looked up from where he was trying to quietly make a smoothie. It wasn't going too well. There were juices and skins and ends from the cut up carrots and lemons all over the table. A carton of almond milk was opened next to the blender, as well as a jar of orange preserves, and Junhui’s hands were sticky and the blender kept on faulting.

 

“I was hungry,” Junhui said in a small voice. “I’m sorry for waking you up.”

 

Wonwoo yawned and walked over to Junhui, resting a hand on his hip. “It’s okay, baby,” Wonwoo said, giving Junhui a kiss on the cheek. “What were you trying to make?”

 

“A smoothie,” Junhui said. “I read that they can be good for morning sickness. Afterwards, I felt hungry and I couldn't go back to sleep.”

 

“Did you get sick, baby?” Wonwoo asked, resting his chin on top of Junhui’s head. “I told you to wake me up when you’re not feeling well.”

 

“You worked really long yesterday,” Junhui said slowly. “I didn't want to wake you.”

 

Wonwoo rocked them back and forth slowly, humming underneath his breath as he fought off sleep. “Don't worry about that,” Wonwoo told him. “You two always come first.” Wonwoo ran a hand over Junhui’s abdomen. Before Junhui could respond, Wonwoo pulled away and looked back at the mess,

 

“Go sit down,” Wonwoo told him. “I’ll make you a snack.”

 

“Let me clean this up-” Junhui tried to say, but Wonwoo picked him up around the waist and he shrieked in surprise. Wonwoo laughed and carried him out onto the couch, setting him down on it without a word before going back into the kitchen.

 

Ten minutes and a lot of Wonwoo cursing later, he came out with a cup full of red liquid. “I added some frozen berries so it wasn't completely disgusting,” Wonwoo said, handing it to Junhui, who laughed. They sat together in silence while Junhui drank, smacking his lips at the delicious tart of the lemon, the sweetness of the berries, the smoothness of the almond milk, the slight aftertaste of the carrots.

 

“Wanna taste?” Junhui offered him.

 

By Wonwoo’s twisted expression, Junhui could tell that he didn't find it at all appetizing. But he didn't say anything, and instead reached out and took the cup from him, taking a small sip. Wonwoo visibly retched, but he swallowed it.

 

“It's interesting.” Wonwoo finally decided, handing him back the cup.

 

Junhui laughed. “I swear it tastes good to us,” Buttermilk meowed and crawled out from underneath the table, hopping up onto the couch and curling up next to Junhui. The two of them watched Junhui until he had finished the entire glass.

 

“Feel better now?” Wonwoo asked him, jerking out of his almost sleep.

 

Junhui hummed, standing up and taking the cup with him. “Let’s go back to bed,” He said, holding out a hand for Wonwoo to take. They made a brief stop in the kitchen to drop off the glass into the sink, and then the two of them went back to their bedroom.

 

Or three of them, as Buttermilk barged in before the door was closed and hopped up into bed with them, crawling in between them quickly and giving Wonwoo a look that dared him to try and move him. Looking almost smug, the cat curled himself underneath Junhui’s chin and seemed to stare into Wonwoo’s soul as Junhui giggled happily and pet him while he closed his eyes.

 

“Goodnight, Wonwoo,” Junhui said, sleepily.

 

Wonwoo glared halfheartedly at his cat until Junhui reached out with his other hand and held onto Wonwoo’s forearm.

 

“Night, Junnie.”

 

…

 

The bathroom door was open and Wonwoo stood in front of the sink and brushing his teeth when Junhui woke up and slowly sat up. Buttermilk grumbled angrily from being woken up and jumped off the bed, disappearing to somewhere in the house as Junhui slowly set his feet down on the cold wooden floor. Shivering, Junhui shuffled across the room and into the bathroom, where it was still warm and steamy from Wonwoo’s shower. Wonwoo glanced up at him in the mirror before he rinsed out his mouth, while Junhui wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s waist and clung to him.

 

“What time are you going in?” Junhui asked him, head rested between his shoulder blades. He couldn't keep the sadness out of his voice.

 

“Nine o’clock,” Wonwoo answered, grabbing his brush off of the counter and combing his hair with one hand, the other intertwining his fingers with one of Jun’s.

 

“What time are you coming home?” Junhui asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

 

“Around seven,” Wonwoo said. “I’m doing some extra paperwork for Jihoon and Soonyoung.”

 

“Oh…” Junhui said. Junhui, truthfully, shouldn't have been hoping for another answer. If anything, he should be glad Wonwoo had said seven instead of eight or nine like he had been coming home late in the two weeks since they had come back. Unknown to Junhui, Wonwoo was watching him in the reflection of the mirror, watching as the light in his eyes subdued, how the corners of his mouth pinched down into the slightest of disappointed frowns, doing his best to not show Wonwoo just how saddened he really was.

 

It really was no use though, Wonwoo knew him far too well.

 

“Junhui,” Wonwoo started, “Would you come into work with me today?”

 

Junhui perked up instantly. “Wait. What? Really?” Junhui’s voice was far more excited than he wanted it to be, but he couldn't help himself. “Are you sure? Would Soonyoung and Jihoon be okay with that? I mean, I don't wanna be a distraction or anything…” Junhui trailed off.

 

“You wouldn't be a distraction,” Wonwoo insisted, turning around and wrapping his arms around Junhui’s waist. “I need some company, especially after those two leave me in the afternoon. And I’ve been wanting to show you the office since you moved.” It was particularly true, the office was eery when the others had left for the day, but more than anything, he knew how lonely and sad Junhui was home all alone when Wonwoo had to leave, and he felt bad. “Come with me?” Wonwoo asked him again.

 

Junhui couldn't help the smile that was stretched across his face. “Of course,” he breathed. “I would love to come with you.”

 

“You’re gonna get to see where daddy works too,” Wonwoo said to Junhui’s stomach, bending down far enough to give Junhui’s lower stomach a kiss. In the last few days, Junhui had sworn that it had grown a bit bigger, but he would have to wait to go see a doctor that wasn't Wonwoo to confirm it. It was nearly time for his first appointment in Korea, just a few short days away now. Wonwoo promised him that he was going to take the afternoon off that day and take him to it. 

 

“We’re both excited! We can't wait!” Junhui squealed. He threw his arms around Wonwoo’s neck and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random question. would anyone be interested in seeing any chapters or just individual one shots that take place in the same series about the other couples? let me know!
> 
> also even tho i know the story seems to be going pretty slow rn, i do have some more interesting things coming up. but besides that, does anyone have anything that they would want to see from wonhui?
> 
> also also, classes start up for me again on the 29th so updates will probably slow down, but dont worry, even if they do, im not leaving this fic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmfao classes are kicking my ass but im back as i said i would be~  
> also just incase any of you dont remember:  
> dr.stupid-soonyoung  
> dr.doom-jihoon  
> dr.daddy-wonwoo  
> 2manykids-seungcheol  
> preggo-hansol  
> still the baby-chan  
> bigdaddy™-mingyu

"Good morning, Soonyoung.”

 

“Good morning W-OH MY GOD, HI JUNHUI,” Soonyoung said, running around his desk, he paused for a split second, and then happily ran into the arms that awaited, open and ready, for him.

 

“Hi, Soonyoung,” Junhui laughed, hugging the warm Alpha tightly back.

 

“Wonwoo, I thought you were going to hide him away from us forever,” Soonyoung said, once he released Junhui.

 

“You saw him only a week or so ago,” Wonwoo reminded him, putting a possessive arm around Junhui’s shoulders and glowering at Soonyoung, who seemed all too happy to ignore Wonwoo’s displeased look.

 

“It’s already been too long,” Soonyoung told him. “We have so much to catch up on, we all want to see him more often.”

 

Wonwoo almost rolled his eyes. “it’s not like all of you can talk together, yet.”

 

“So, what?” Soonyoung asked. “Just being around our precious Jun is a treat in itself.”

 

“ _Our?”_ Wonwoo repeated. “ _Jun??”_

 

Before Wonwoo could do anything, Jihoon popped into the room, looking-or rather glaring-at them with tired eyes.

 

“Can you two shut the f-Oh, Hi Jun,” Jihoon said to Junhui, once he noticed him standing there in-between the other two doctors.

 

“Hi, Jihoonie!” Junhui said, waving at him enthusiastically.

 

_“Jihoonie?”_

 

“Thank God for Jun,” Jihoon said, looking like he was prepared to wipe away a not so fake tear. “With him around, you two will act like functioning adults, I feel so blessed,” Jihoon said. “When Minji was up all-night crying, I thought the Universe was punishing me, but I see now, it was just making sure I wouldn’t too spoiled by the gift it had for me today.” And with that, and a ridiculously large cup of coffee in hand, Jihoon walked into his office.

 

“Well good morning to you, too, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung said, before sighing and going back to his desk. “He’s right though, this is going to be a great day with Jun here, don’t you think so Wonwoo?”

 

“Stay away from my Junhui,” Wonwoo said, before slamming the door shut dramatically after them. Wonwoo opened the door, “And don’t call him Jun!” and then shut the door with a flourish.

 

Soonyoung laughed and took out his phone.

 

dr. stupid: I would like to thank Wen Junhui, my one true lord and savior, for blessing me with his presence and also giving us bitter!wonwoo

dr.doom: same

2manykids: Junhui is there??? Soonyoung I’m coming to visit you right now!

preggo: ME TOO!!!

still the baby: what about our Lamaze class?

2manykids:..Soonyoung I’m coming to visit AFTER Lamaze class

preggo: same!

dr.stupid: lmao okay

dr.doom: usually I would take back what I said earlier, but now…Jun is going to make FOUR of you behave in ONE day…I feel even more blessed, idk how it’s even possible

bigdaddy™: tell us more about bitter!wonwoo

dr.daddy: shut up mingyu

bigdaddy™: ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃) why is it always me???

...

Junhui was sitting in Wonwoo’s office, waiting for him to return from his first appointment of the day. He had almost ended up waiting outside the room the entire room, but Soonyoung had caught him hanging around in the hall with a pout on his face, and had gently led him back to the office, telling him that Wonwoo would be back soon.

 

Really, one would have thought Junhui would have learned how to away from Wonwoo by now. But it was still somehow so hard for him to do, whether it was a week or a day or an hour or a minute or even a second, Junhui always liked it when they were together.

 

He didn’t have to wait too long, at least. He heard Wonwoo’s voice in the hallway and perked up when he heard footsteps approaching the door. Wonwoo was hardly a step into the room when his arms were filled with Junhui’s frame, and he had a neck full of Junhui’s pouty lips and puffed out cheeks.

 ...

Wonwoo’s desk was being taken over by Seungcheol, Hansol, Junhui, and somehow Minghao.

 

Wonwoo wasn’t bitter, okay? He was not.

 

No matter how many times Soonyoung walked passed his office with a sign that said **_BITTER_** written boldly out on it with one of his sharpies. Jihoon walked past when he was doing it, and Wonwoo thought he was going to be saved from this cruelty by a disappointed shake of the head or something, but Jihoon started laughing right along with Soonyoung before going to get another cup of coffee before his next patient came.

 

Seungcheol had bought all of them lunch, but Wonwoo was feeling very disinterested in the Styrofoam containers set out in front of him. Seungcheol and Hansol were chattering away happily with one another and with Junhui since they were having Minghao translate for them back and forth. Minghao had his legs crossed and his phone out, texting away rapidly as he halfheartedly paid interest to his food, and didn’t seem at all bothered at being forcibly bribed into being the day's translator.

 

Wonwoo sat back in his chair-Soonyoung would have said it was done over dramatically-and looked up at the roof of his office. His darling, sweet Junhui…didn’t need him anymore. His friends had taken him, stolen him away, adopted them as their own, and wouldn’t give him back to him ever again fully in their lives as long as they had their way.

 

He sat back up and was met with Junhui staring at him with his big, unblinking eyes. When their gazes met, Junhui smiled, and Wonwoo’s heart melted instantly.

 

Junhui was too beautiful and wonderful for him to keep for all himself, wasn’t he?

 

Hansol laughed and leaned back into Junhui’s shoulder and Junhui looked down at him, laughing happily and wrapping an arm around him.

 

Yeah, he was.

 

His Jun really was too amazing for Wonwoo to keep for all himself, he was meant to be loved by many others as well.

 

...It didn’t mean Wonwoo had to be happy about it, though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui


	9. Chapter 9

“Wonwoo,” Junhui said, from underneath the mound of blankets he had wrapped himself in. “Are you sure you won’t be able to come home this afternoon?”

 

Wonwoo stopped fixing his tie and glanced over towards the sleepy-eyed Omega.  

 

“I can’t, baby,” Wonwoo said. “I’m sorry. I’m already leaving early Friday for the baby’s appointment and Soonyoung and Jihoon said they wouldn’t cover for me for like three months,” Wonwoo rolled his eyes at his friends and then walked over towards the bed, sitting down on his knees before he grabbed the edges of the blankets, pulling Junhui forward just enough so he could press a kiss against his forehead.

 

“Minghao will be here around lunchtime,” Wonwoo told him, getting a hand underneath the top of the blanket to pet the top of Junhui’s head. “I’ll come home as soon as I can, okay? Six the latest, I promise.”  

 

Wonwoo didn’t get it, and Junhui didn’t know if he was relieved or not about that.

 

While Junhui often being lonely was a problem, it was not the problem he was having today.

 

He knew Wonwoo was telling him that Minghao was coming over in an effort to comfort him, but the Alpha didn’t realize that Minghao coming over was why he felt so anxious.

 

And Junhui didn’t want to tell him that, he didn’t want Wonwoo to think that he didn’t like his friends, and it wasn’t that he didn’t like Minghao, he didn’t warm up to people as quickly as his Mingyu or Seokmin did, but he was polite and civil and, considering what Junhui had seen when he was over Seungcheol’s house, a really good dad that adored his daughter. And when Junhui had gone into work with Wonwoo, he saw how warm and kind he could be around his close friends.

 

The problem was that Junhui thought Minghao didn’t like him. The man hadn’t done anything necessary to make Junhui think this, it was just a feeling he got, and it made him feel bad. He wanted all of Wonwoo’s friends to like him, he wanted to be a part of their big family, and he didn’t want any ill feelings to be between him and any of them.

 

Junhui just hummed and wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s neck and then, pulled him down for another ten-minute cuddle session before he had to leave for work.

…

 

It was almost noon and Junhui was walking around the house like a small tornado, cleaning already spotless surfaces, fluffy pillows, adjusting the vase on the coffee table in the living room about five times, taking out one set of teacups, putting them back into the cabinets, and then taking out another set, before doing the same with another set.

 

Buttermilk trailed after Junhui the entire time, black tail twitching whenever Junhui made a small, distressed noise.

 

At 12:03 there was a knock on the front door and Junhui ran towards it so quickly he almost tripped over Buttermilk. The cat scrambled out of the way but was not deterred, following after Junhui as he hurried towards the door.

 

Minghao was there, looking as elegant and fashionable as he always did with his black turtleneck, and long, tailored gray overcoat. Miyeon was seated on his hip and was wearing a matching jacket. Miyeon had Minghao’s eyes and Mingyu’s smile, which she flashed brightly as soon as the door opened, while Minghao maintained an expressionless face.

 

Junhui was glad to see the little girl again, but he hadn’t even thought that she might come, and he didn’t even have any toys that she could play with! Before he could worry himself anymore, Minghao cut his thoughts off,

 

“Hello, Junhui.”

 

“Hi.”

 

They looked at each other and then Junhui had enough sense to open the door and tell them to come in, Buttermilk seated tightly against his ankles, watching their two guests closely. The three of them sat together in the living room, and Junhui finally noticed the bag Minghao had over his shoulder. He was pretty sure it was a designer and he placed it down on the ground and took out a blanket covered with honey bee characters and a couple of toys.

 

“Do you mind if I set up for her over here?” Minghao asked, and Junhui quickly shook his head. Minghao threw out the blanket neatly and then set up all the toys, before setting Miyeon down gently amongst them.

 

He came back and sat with Junhui, and making sure to glance at his adorable offspring every so often. Meanwhile, Buttermilk had curled himself against Junhui’s hip and was watching Minghao closely.

 

“Okay,” Minghao sighed, and then he looked at Junhui and smiled and he almost had a heart attack because it was so unexpected. “Sorry we were a bit late, Mingyu was making our food and then he remembered he had a meeting and then I had to iron his one clean shirt because the last time he did it he burned it _and_ the ironing board.” Minghao sighed and adjusted one of his earrings. “Sorry if we both look a bit of a mess, Oh!” Minghao got up and picked through the bag again, pulling out a few containers of hot food so freshly cooked there was still steam fogging out the clear sides, and it was just then that Junhui hadn’t even though of making them anything to eat. “Mingyu made this for us, do you want to eat before or after the lesson?”

 

“Eat!” Miyeon exclaimed suddenly and Minghao turned to her, smiling.

 

“Do you want to eat now?” he asked her, and then he turned back to Junhui, who nodded and led them all to the kitchen.

 

Junhui had already been living in the house for a while now, but he still sometimes got confused about where things were kept. He hesitated for an instant and Minghao stepped forward, taking out plates and bowls and chopsticks and spoons, without even having to glace through the cabinets or look around in them at all.

 

He didn’t know that Wonwoo’s friends had spent so much time over that they would know their house better then Junhui did, but it was apparently that way.

 

They ate mostly in silence, most of the talking done by Miyeon and Minghao, while Buttermilk sat in Junhui’s lap, watching the Omega as he ate the food in near silence. When they were done, Junhui was quick to be the one to clean the table up and bring everything over to the sink.

 

He looked at the top of the sink and realized that he had thrown out the old sponge and before he could even think about where the other ones could be, Minghao crouched down and opened one of the cabinets under the sink, holding the blue sponge out for Junhui to take.  

 

“I could have found it,” Junhui said, and then he turned to the sink and started scrubbing the dishes, telling Minghao he would be in the living room in a moment.

 

“Let me help you,” Minghao offered him, watching his face closely.

 

“I don’t need your help,” Junhui said, as calmly as he could even as the back of his throat burned at the heavy, muffled feeling there. “And I didn’t need help with setting the table or making lunch either,” Junhui knew he had probably gone too far, but Minghao just shrugged his shoulders, not looking very bothered.

 

“Alright then,” Minghao told him. “I’ll be waiting in the living room, take your time.”

 

After making sure Miyeon was full and happy with her puzzle, Minghao sat down on the couch and took out his phone,

 

_will make you cry: Not to alarm anyone, but I think I might have hit a nerve_

 

It didn’t very long for a flurry of messages to pop up.

 

_dr.stupid: ????_

_2manykids: what do you mean?_

_bigdaddy™: aren’t you at wonwoo’s? whats wrong? What happened? Are you and Miyeon okay?_

 

Minghao waited until Wonwoo appeared in the chat.

 

_dr.daddy: what’s wrong?_

_will make you cry: I don’t know, but Junhui seems upset with me_

_dr.stupid: HAO WHAT DID U DO THE PRECIOUS_

_will make you cry: nothing. You know how pregnancy is, well, you don’t, but the Intellectuals of this chat do, just letting Wonwoo know so he can see what’s up when he comes home_

_preggo: stop using proper pronunciation & grammar in this chat or I’ll kick you out _

_boodad: GHSJFHSHFHHSDF_

_preggo: boo bring home a vanilla latte okay thanks_

_boodad: nice try but you’re not allowed to have coffee_

_dr.daddy: thanks for letting me know, Hao. I’ll see whats up when I get home_

_will make you cry: no problem_

 

Junhui walked back into the room and Minghao tucked his phone away. The cat followed him closely at the heels like it had been doing since they had arrived like he had done with Wonwoo so often until Junhui came to live with him.

 

Junhui sat and Buttermilk hopped up to sit next to him.

 

“Sorry,” Junhui said, not meeting his eyes, and Minghao didn’t know if he was apologizing for taking so long to do the dishes or for because he had been a bit snappy earlier, but either way, Minghao didn’t mind.

 

“It’s fine,” Minghao said. “Do you want to start now?”

 

Junhui nodded, and Minghao took out one of the self-teaching books he had been using since college, and they had their first “class” together for the next couple of hours. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant wait til a certain someone sees this and wants to beat my ass for it lmfaofjdf 
> 
> i hope i didnt make anyone else too mad about....whatever this was tho jhdhhdhf 
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui 
> 
> feel free to hit me up on either and yell at me or just talk to me about anything rly hshfhdhf


	10. Chapter 10

When Wonwoo came home, Junhui was nowhere to be found on the first floor of the house. When he came home from work, Junhui was usually curled up in the living room with Buttermilk, half watching reruns of  _ Hello Counselor _ or whatever drama was popular lately, not being able to understand much of it, but it never really mattered since he was usually petting the cat with one hand and playing a game on his phone with the other.  

 

All the lights on the first floor were closed, and when he checked he found the back door and all the windows already locked and closed for the night. The only familiarity he found was when he walked into the kitchen there was a plate covered with tinfoil on the counter, still slightly warm and waiting for him. 

 

Wonwoo sat at the table and ate his food, half expecting for Junhui to come downstairs, rubbing his sleepy eyes from a nap with Buttermilk tucked underneath one of his arms, but he didn't. Wonwoo ate his dinner in silence, cleaned his plate, grabbed a bottle of water, and shut the lights back off before going upstairs. 

 

The hall light was off as well, but their bedroom door was opened and lightly filtered out of it out into the hallway. When he walked in, Junhui was tucked underneath the covers, eyes wide open, one hand petting Buttermilk who was curled against his abdomen. 

 

“Jun-ah,” Wonwoo said softly, making brown eyes flicker up to look at him. When Junhui saw Wonwoo he rolled onto his back and pulled the covers up above his head, hands curled up high against the pillow as he held on tightly to the top of the duvet. Buttermilk meowed loudly at them both and jumped off the bed, running off somewhere in the house while Wonwoo took off his work clothes, leaving him in just his boxers and undershirt before he grabbed the loose bottom of the duvet and crawled up inside of it. Wonwoo wiggled up until he was face to face with Junhui, who pouted in defeat and let his arms fall, the duvet falling so both of their heads were exposed to the open air. 

 

Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Junhui and he was relieved when Junhui didn't pull away, the pregnant omega instead shoving himself as far into Wonwoo’s chest as he could. Wonwoo cupped the back of his head and ran his fingers through his soft hair. 

 

“How was your day?” Wonwoo asked in a way that clearly showed he knew that Junhui’s day hadn't been very good. 

 

Junhui busied himself with wrapping his arms tighter around Wonwoo’s waist instead of answering for a moment.

 

“Does Minghao hate me?” Junhui asked. 

 

“Why would he hate you?” Wonwoo asked back. 

 

“I don't know what happened,” Junhui said, which wasn't the truth. “I just got really angry and upset and I took it out on him when I shouldn't have,” He said, which was.

 

Wonwoo knew that Minghao would never purposely do anything to upset Junhui, and he knew Junhui would never get upset with someone unless there was a good reason. 

 

“What made you upset, Junnie?” Wonwoo asked him softly, running a gentle hand up and down his back. 

 

Junhui tugged and played with the loose back of his white undershirt, fingers twisting in the soft material, pulling and digging his fingers into it quickly, nervously, fingers shaking just a bit. 

 

“I don't know anything about you,” Junhui said, which certainly was not what Wonwoo had been expecting for him to say. 

 

“Jun-”

 

“I know that's not really true,” Junhui said, “I do know you, and I know a lot of stuff about you. I know Jeon Wonwoo, but I know the Jeon Wonwoo who comes to see me on the weekends and leaves sticky notes around my apartment for me to find during the week and who calls me during his lunch break when I’m having breakfast. I don't...I don't know the Jeon Wonwoo who lives in a beautiful house in Seoul with too many rooms and cabinets and who has a whole pack of close friends from his early twenties. I don't know the Wonwoo that lives  _ here _ , and it makes me so sad that I don't because I really, really want to know him and be apart of his life and feel like I belong with that Wonwoo but I don't feel like I do, not yet. I know it takes time, but it hurts and it made me so upset when Minghao took out the dishes for lunch in two seconds like it was his own kitchen but it still takes me two minutes to find the salt shaker because I can't remember where it is because I haven't been with this Wonwoo long enough.” Junhui breathed in shakily and choked on the lump in his throat, before he asked, voice trembling, “Did that even make sense?” 

 

Wonwoo was lost for words for a moment, before his voice broke and he called Junhui’s name so sweetly, sadly that it made Junhui’s heartache painfully, because he loved him and his voice so much and because he felt so bad, feeling like he was the one who had put that hurt there. 

 

“Baby,” Wonwoo cooed, pulling away so he could kiss Junhui on the mouth, soft and sweet, the taste of his dinner still on his tongue. “Baby, I’m so sorry,” 

 

“Why are you apologizing?” Junhui croaked. “It’s not your fault.” 

 

“I should have never let you leave home,” Wonwoo said, and Junhui’s heart stopped for a moment, fear consuming him, but it disappeared when Wonwoo continued, “I should have moved there, that what would have been best, you’re so miserable here, and you deserve better than that.” 

 

“Wonwoo,” Junhui tried to interrupt. 

 

“I’m sorry I made you go through all of this, Jun,” Wonwoo said. “We can move back within the month, okay? I have enough money for us to live off of-”

 

“Wonwoo,” Junhui interrupted more sternly. “Baby,” he said, making Wonwoo look at him. “I don't want to move back home. I want to stay here.” 

 

“I don't want you to be sad,” Wonwoo told him, so genuine that it made Junhui wanted to cry because of how much he adored and loved him in that moment. 

 

“As long as I have you, I can't really be sad,” Junhui told him truthfully. “I’m just...having a hard time adjusting, and I wish we could spend more time together.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo said, pulling Junhui closer so he could kiss him. “I’ll make more time for us, just the two of us, I promise.” Wonwoo wanted them to work, he didn't want Junhui to have any doubts about them, he didn't want him to feel lonely or like he didn't belong with this Wonwoo, or that Wonwoo, or any side of him. Junhui went with all sides of him, every part of him, and he didn't want the other to feel or think any other way. Wonwoo had never been in a relationship this serious before, but he had seen his friends do it for years, and he knew it required a lot of hard work. Work on both ends, and he was up for putting in even more and he knew Junhui would put in just as much of an effort with even having to ask. 

 

Wonwoo knew Junhui loved him, just from looking into his eyes, and he suspected that it was the same for Junhui. Perhaps, for some, or like it was said, love isn't always enough, and maybe it was or wasn't, Wonwoo didn't know, and he didn't think he would find out because they had love and even more than that. 

 

“Three of us,” Junhui teased him, nudging Wonwoo with his belly, and finally making Wonwoo break out into a smile as he looked down at his growing bump. 

 

A loud meow came from the hallway.

 

“Four of us,” Junhui corrected on Buttermilk’s behalf. “Your first baby misses you as well,” 

 

“You’re my first baby,” Wonwoo insisted and Junhui giggled as Wonwoo kissed him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if you follow me on twt (@lemonjunnie) or on tumblr (junhuui) you probs know ive been on writing hiatus, and if you dont you've probably been wondering where tf i've been. To put it simply Jonghyun's death hit me really hard and i was a mess for awhile, and its still sometimes hard for me, and I'm not totally sure if i'm off my hiatus now or not, I think i still need some more time before i go back to posting more often. but i wrote this and decided to post it for you all to read, so i hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading~


	11. Chapter 11

Junhui’s doctor was nearly in the heart of the city, far away from the more suburban parts that Junhui had grown used to between the house, Wonwoo’s practice, and visiting the houses of Wonwoo’s friends. Wonwoo drove, and Junhui looked out the window, eyes wide and busy taking everything in. It wasn't as if Junhui hadn't ever seen a city before, he had been raised in Shenzhen and lived there most of his life. But nonetheless, there was still something interesting and exciting about being in a city that he wasn't used to.

 

He remembered laying across his bed back home, looking up places in the city that Wonwoo had told him he had went or was planning on going to, scrolling through pictures if there were any to look at and reading the short paragraphs, most of them directed towards tourists, about all the places. He was skimming the street corners and storefronts, trying to read the signs plastered on restaurant windows, going back and forth between the English lettering he saw and anything in Hangul, both of which he wasn't very good at.

 

And then, suddenly, he let out a triumphant cry that shocked Wonwoo so badly he nearly crashed into the car in front of them.

 

“Jun?!?”

 

“I know that place,” Junhui said so excitedly that Wonwoo hardly understood him, tapping on the window to a restaurant he remembered Wonwoo told him he had gone to with his friends for Seungcheol’s birthday last summer.

 

Since they were now stuck in traffic and were not going anywhere for the next few minutes, Wonwoo leaned around Junhui to see what he was pointing at. A brief flash of recognition flashed across his face before he smiled at Junhui, confused but still adoring.

 

“Do you?” Wonwoo asked, and Junhui realized Wonwoo probably thought he was going off the deep end since he was pointing out a place that only had one location in a city he had never been in before.

 

“You went for Seungcheol’s birthday,” Junhui said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

 

“I remember,” Wonwoo said. “I didn't think you would know it thought,”

 

“Sometimes,” Junhui said, deciding not to mention that it was actually _always._ “When you told me about places you had been I looked them up.”

 

Wonwoo’s cheeks felt slightly warm at the thought of Junhui doing that, felt a little bit closer, and even more affection towards him. He gave Junhui a smile that made his nose crinkle up and took one of his hands in his, kissing his wrist before he let it go.

 

“Cute,” Wonwoo remarked, not being able to continue because the traffic was now moving and the driver behind them was getting testy because they had not moved in 0.0001 like they wanted him to do.

 

Junhui didn't know how Wonwoo found parking, but Junhui blinked and Wonwoo was parking smoothly right across the street from the doctors building. Wonwoo ran around before Junhui could even get one foot out of the car and helped him out of it, grabbing Junhui’s bag and folder from his doctor in Shenzhen and insisting on carrying them for him. He held them in one arm and locked their arms together with the other while they crossed the street.

 

Junhui was slightly overwhelmed by all the chatter he couldn't understand, the sounds of trucks and cars, the smells coming from dozens of cafes and chicken places and other restaurants. He had gotten used to the peace and quiet of his and Wonwoo’s home rather quickly and felt relief once they entered the building and he was met with the soft scent of clean floors and a hint of vanilla, quiet talking coming from a secretary, and a general air of peacefulness.

 

Wonwoo wrapped a gentle arm around him and lead him towards the elevator, and then guided him just as gently on it, off of it, and then down the hall to the correct office. Wonwoo made sure to hold the door for him and then encouraged him to take a seat, telling him he would sign them in.

 

Junhui took his bag and folder from Wonwoo and sat in one of the comfortable chairs near the front window, a few other pregnant Omega’s and Beta’s sitting in the room as well. It was quiet, everyone who was pregnant or their partners either quietly talking to one another, reading a book, or on their phone. Junhui looked at the light hardwood floors, the ivory painted walls, the flowery art that decorated the walls, and the blue and purple cushioned chairs neatly arranged throughout the room while he waited for Wonwoo. He turned his attention down to his shoes, a pair of pink canvas sneakers Wonwoo had given him to wear when he found his feet were too swollen for him to fit into his usual sneakers. He had sat on the floor of the front foyer for about ten minutes, trying on a dozen pairs of shoes with bubbling frustration before Wonwoo came downstairs and saw him pouting and throwing another pair of his shoes back into the front closet. Wonwoo reminded him that things like feet swelling were perfectly normal, even this soon into pregnancy, and gently put the shoes on him, even lacing them up for him before he had helped him back onto his feet. 

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly took it out, eyes widening in surprise when he saw he had a text from Minghao. They hadn't had much contact since their first lesson together and he was sure Minghao wouldn't want to contact him anymore, despite what Wonwoo had told him, telling him that Minghao wasn't mad at him at all and understood that it was hard for him.

 

_Minghao: Your appointment is today, right? Let me know how it went afterward, I'm sure everything will go well though. Don't be nervous._

 

Minghao really did understand him well, Junhui realized. Junhui _was_ nervous and even though he knew Wonwoo knew he was nervous, he thought Minghao understood more about why he was so nervous. He was anxious to hear news about the baby, of course, he was, but he was also nervous about seeing a doctor that wouldn't understand him unless Wonwoo or someone else was there to translate for him. Wonwoo had tried finding him a doctor that spoke Mandarin or Cantonese, but he didn't find many of them, and when it got down to it, many of them were in Daegu or Busan instead of Seoul, and the few in Seoul that they did find didn't have as many years of experience as they both wished for, even though Junhui wouldn't have usually minded it.

 

Wonwoo promised him that this doctor was extremely good and that he knew she was very skillful since she had also gone to medical school with Wonwoo, Jihoon, and Soonyoung, though they had gone in different directions when it came to the exact field they wanted to practice in.

 

He was also comforted by the fact she had taken care of Hansol during his first pregnancy, and Wonwoo assured him that the only reason he wasnt seeing her for his second because he had found one closer to home he liked.

 

Junhui opened his phone back up and quickly texted him back, not wanting Minghao to think he was ignoring him or something. 

 

 _Junhui: Yes it's today. Thank you, Minghao, I'll make sure to let you know._ He pressed send and put his phone back in his bag, pulling it up into his lap so he could run his fingers over the material, trying to gain some sort of anchor in the quiet room while he was all alone.

 

Junhui closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep, settling breath, reminding himself to trust Wonwoo, because he knew that Wonwoo would do anything for him, for them, anything to take care of them and make sure they were happy and safe. When he reopened his eyes, he was met with Wonwoo walking towards him and taking the seat next to him.

 

“You okay?” Wonwoo asked.

 

Junhui nodded and they held hands in silence for the next five minutes before a nurse came out and called his name. Junhui glanced at Wonwoo and decided it was best for him to follow his lead, allowing Wonwoo to go first and lead him by the hand into the back and down a hall.

 

Since he was a new patient, he first had a general exam where they took his height, weight, and blood pressure in a small alcove off to the side, Wonwoo never leaving his side for even a second, even when Junhui assured him he was comfortable. By the end of it, Junhui felt comfortable enough to trail after the nurse himself to the examination room.

 

Once she left, apparently with the promise that the doctor would be in shortly, Wonwoo helped him sit up on the table and then stood by his side, holding his hand gently in his and running his thumb over his knuckles. The action made Junhui smile and he glanced up to meet Wonwoo’s affectionate gaze. Wonwoo leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, pulling away at his own pace even when the door opened and the doctor entered.

 

As far as Junhui could tell they had some playful banter between the two of them before Wonwoo turned to him and encouraged Junhui to call the doctor Jennie per her own request. There wasn't much play after that, Jennie went right to work setting up the machine and adjusting the table the way she liked. She spoke in a way that Junhui could tell was directed at him and not just directed at Wonwoo to tell him, which he appreciated and made him feel more comfortable. She told him everything she was going to do before she did it, down to the last detail that Wonwoo made sure to include.

 

She allowed Wonwoo to roll up Junhui’s shirt for him and pull down his pants the slightest bit, so his abdomen was perfectly exposed.

 

“It’s gonna be cold,” Wonwoo told him as Jennie gently covered his abdomen in the clear jelly he remembered being applied during his first ultrasound back home. He flinched slightly from the cold and Wonwoo cooed at him gently, running a hand through his hair to settle him back down.

 

This amused Jennie, and she said something that made Wonwoo’s pale cheeks warm up a bit and snap something that had her laughing as she turned the light off and put on a fresh pair of plastic gloves, and picked up the transducer probe.

 

“She’s gonna be gentle,” Wonwoo assured him before taking one of Junhui’s hand in his, even though both of them were staring at the murky screen that was slowly coming more and more into focus.

 

A few seconds later strong and squishy sound was heard throughout the room and Junhui felt Wonwoo’s fingers tighten around his, so focused on the small white figure surrounded by a pool of black. Junhui had heard the heartbeat the last time he was at the doctor's, but it was the first time seeing the tiny growing thing inside of him. He blinked and felt the tears pooling in his eyes, threatening to fall over, but before he could, a strangled sound came from above him and he looked up to see Wonwoo standing there, still holding his hand, his eyes focused on the screen and two endless streams of tears trickling down his face, loud sobs that made his shoulders shake falling from his mouth.

 

“Wonwoo,” Junhui called to him gently, knowing the feelings he was having. 

 

Wonwoo tore his eyes off the screen with a lot of effort and looked down at Junhui, so much love in his eyes it might have boiled right over if such a thing was possible. He leaned down and took Junhui in his arms, kissing him gently on the lips, his tears falling on Junhui’s face,

 

“I love you," Wonwoo told him, sniffling. “I love you so much, baby, you’re so amazing.” 

 

“You already think that now, just wait until he actually gives birth,” Jennie said, which Wonwoo decidedly ignored to continue his assault of kisses on Junhui’s face.

 

Junhui laughed softly and took Wonwoo’s other hand in his as well, telling him he loved him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey made myself tear up a little byyeefhd
> 
> also i tried to give a little nudge nudge on something about hansol but idk if it makes sense to anyone ghshfh 
> 
> ALSO to make it clear juns doctor is Jennie from blackpink 
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie


	12. Chapter 12

“I think I want to have another,” Minghao said, during the break of their third lesson. It was late since Minghao and Miyeon had a parent and child joint yoga class that afternoon, and Junhui had insisted that it was fine that they came over afterwards. It was nearing time for Junhui to make dinner, but not quite time, so he had offered his guests some snacks.

 

Junhui looked at Minghao, head tilting to the side. “Another tangerine? They’re on the counter, have as many as you want.”

 

Minghao looked at Junhui in confusion for a second before he laughed. “What? No.” Minghao sighed and said, a small smile on his face as he admitted to Junhui, “I think I want to have another baby.” Just as he said those words, Miyeon waddled on by and Minghao grabbed her around the waist, sitting her down in his lap and fixing the slipping bow in her hair before setting her free to terrorize Junhui’s living room once more.

 

“Really?” Junhui asked.

 

Minghao nodded slowly, not speaking for a moment before he explained, “When we mated and got married, I told Mingyu I only wanted to have one child. I could tell he was disappointed, but he never said anything and just said that that was fine with him if it was what I wanted.”

 

Junhui opened his mouth, but guessing what he was going to say, Minghao was quick to continue, “I don’t want to have another just because I feel bad.” He told Junhui, relieved when the pregnant Omega realized back into his seat. “At the time, I thought it was what I really wanted. But then we had Miyeon…” Minghao paused and looked at his daughter, adoration in his eyes. “She’s the most beautiful and precious thing in my life, I never knew I could love someone so much. I want her to have someone to play and grow up with, and I want to feel that same love for another pup as well.” Minghao tilted his head down, and it was the first time Junhui had ever seen Minghao acting even close to shy. “I haven’t told Mingyu yet.” Minghao looked up at Junhui. “I know you haven’t known him or any of us for really long, but what do you think he’ll feel about it?”

 

“I think he might literally jump over the moon out of excitement,” Junhui said truthfully. “Wonwoo showed me this one video-I’ve never seen someone so happy to have a dozen pups tackling them to the ground.”

 

“That video,” Minghao laughed. “Jaehee’s last birthday party, all the kids came over and then all of his friends from school came too.” Looking determined and excited, Minghao gently called his daughter over to him. After a moment or two, she put down her toy and waddled over into Minghao’s arms, big eyes blinking up at him as she waited for her father to speak.

 

“Sweetie,” Minghao began. “How do you feel about having a little sibling?” As soon as the words left his mouth, “Wait, does she even understand what I just said at her age?” he asked Junhui.

 

“I think she can,” Junhui replied.

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Miyeon shrieked in excitement and smiled as she jumped up into Minghao’s lap. It appeared that she highly approved.

 

“I told you,” Junhui said.

 

“How are we going to tell dad?” Minghao asked Miyeon, rocking her in his arms. She came to a halt and seemed to consider Minghao’s question.

 

The front door opened and the four on the couch-as Buttermilk had squished himself between Junhui’s back and the couch-raised their heads. Junhui took off at the fastest speed his growing tummy and fluffy slippers would allow and met Wonwoo in the front foyer.

 

“You’re home,” Junhui said excitedly, hugging Wonwoo tightly.

 

“I’m home,” Wonwoo said with a laugh, hugging Junhui back, “How was your day?”  

 

Meanwhile, Miyeon and Minghao had made their way over to the couple, Miyeon walking in front of Minghao and Minghao holding her hands to help her balance herself a little better. When Wonwoo spotted them over Junhui’s shoulder he let go of him gently, giving him a kiss before he turned to great their guests,

 

“Hi, Miyeon,” Wonwoo said in probably the cutest voice Junhui had ever heard, dropping down into a squat so that he was at her level, glasses sliding off the bridge of his nose. Miyeon gave her honorary uncle a hug that made Wonwoo laugh as he pat the top of her head before she attached herself back to Minghao’s hip,

 

Junhui didn’t notice that the front door was still open or that anyone else was coming in, so when Miyeon rested her head on Minghao’s stomach and sang, “Baby!” for the world to hear, he jumped at the sound of something hitting the floor behind him.

 

Mingyu stood just in front of the threshold, a brown takeout bag sat spilled at his feet. Minghao saw him the same time Junhui did, and he immediately shook his head and waved his head in denial, eyes wide, “No! No, no, no baby, I’m not pregnant…yet.” Minghao said.

 

“Yet?” Mingyu said, a hint of excitement just threatening to escape into his voice.

 

“Mm…I want to have another baby,” Minghao admitted uncharacteristically softly, meeting the Alpha’s eyes hesitantly.

 

“Really?” Mingyu asked, eyes brightening up.

 

Minghao nodded and Mingyu was across in a blink of the eye, lifting his mate off his feet and swinging him around in circles excitedly. “Really, Minghao?!?! Are we really gonna get to have another baby?” He asked.

 

“As long as you want to, too,” Minghao said with a breathless laugh.

 

“Of course, I do!” Mingyu sat Minghao down on his feet to give him a gentle kiss, proclaiming his love for his mate softly before kissing him again and again.

 

“My fried rice!” Wonwoo cried, noticing the bag on the floor. “This is what I get for inviting _Mingyu_ over,”  He pouted, retrieving the bag and checking that his precious rice was safety in its container.

 

“Hyung, let me have my moment,”

 

“Have all the moments you want, I’m going to eat,” Wonwoo said, carrying the bag off into the kitchen. Junhui watched the still embracing and happy mates and smiled. He felt a gentle tug on his pant leg and glanced down to see Miyeon.

 

“Your parents are being mushy,” Junhui told Miyeon, picking her up. Thankfully, Minghao taught her Mandarin while Mingyu taught her Korean, so thankfully he was able to communicate with her. One more person he could talk to. “Are you hungry? Want to eat with Uncle Wonwoo and me?”

 

“Food!” Miyeon answered back happily, seeming to approve.

 

Junhui left the happy mates standing alone in his front foyer and walked off into the kitchen with Miyeon on his hip to join Wonwoo for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like everyone is losing interest in this fhshfhfh but imma stay writing it...most likely 
> 
>  
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie


	13. Chapter 13

Wonwoo woke up to a frowning Junhui staring down at him.

“My nipples hurt.” Junhui said, bluntly.

The Alpha lets out a sleepy noise and then sits up in bed. He leaned back against the headboard and held one arm up, letting his pregnant lover whimper and cuddle up underneath it. Junhui balanced his head on Wonwoo’s chest, and whined, “They really hurt, Wonwon.”

He looked up at Wonwoo, a pout on his lips and an uncomfortable look in his eyes as he shuffled against the sheets. Wonwoo blinked the sleep out of his eyes and focused a bit more, noticing that Junhui had a hand underneath his shirt, one hand covering one of his swollen nipples.

Wonwoo glanced over at the alarm clock and made a noise of sympathy when he saw that it was a little past three o’clock in the morning and that Junhui couldn’t sleep because of the pain.

“Seungcheol hyung’s nipples always get sore,” Wonwoo said, without thinking.

Junhui blinked at him in response. “Oh?”

Wonwoo laughed a little and sat up the rest of the way, Junhui watching as Wonwoo reached out blindly for his phone. Thankfully, he didn’t knock it off the table and instead got a hold of it.

“He has a million and one home remedies for everything pregnancy related,” Wonwoo said, scrolling through his contacts.

“Its too early, Wonu…” Junhui said, before he started biting nervously at his nails. He had looked up the issue himself, wanting to find a solution so he wouldn’t have to wake Wonwoo up. The Alpha had worked a few more hours then he usually did, as an omega with several pups had made an appointment for after school and it had taken awhile to get through all of the children’s checkups and shots needed before they were able to go home, and then afterwards he stayed to do all of the paperwork so he wouldn’t have any to the next day, knowing he would have a stack to do tomorrow as well.

Most of what Junhui had found were suggestions on drinking more water and reducing salt intake, nothing that would help him right away. He needed instant relief, he had been rolling around in bed for over an hour, but he couldn’t fall asleep, even when he had cuddled up next to a sleeping Wonwoo and just laid and inhaled his scent for comfort.

“It’s alright,” Wonwoo told him, rubbing a hand up and down his slightly sore back as he waited for the omega to answer the phone.

…

“What the fuck,” Jeonghan groaned into his pillow when he heard a phone start to ring. He looked up and around the room, trying to figure out which of their phones was ringing. When he was the silver case of Seungcheol’s phone he poked his Omega in his side, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

“What a gentleman you are,” Jisoo said to his back as a whining Seungcheol reached over and grabbed his phone.

“It’s Wonwoo,” Seungcheol said, starting to become worried as he answered the phone. Was everything okay with Junhui? Jisoo sat up as well when he heard Seungcheol and a sleeping Jeonghan seemed to be roused by his own concern, turning around and opening one of his eyes.

“Hey, hyung,” Wonwoo said when Seungcheol answered. “I’m really sorry to bother you,”

“Is everything alright?” Seungcheol asked worriedly.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo said. “Sorry, hyung, its not an emergency, its just that Jun can’t sleep.”

“What’s wrong?” Seungcheol asked softly, knowing the younger had called him for a reason. Was it morning sickness? Back pain? Mood swings? Cravings? The possibilities were endless when it came to concerns that weren’t technically emergencies but might as well be when one was pregnant.

“His nipples hurt,”

 _“Oh.”_ Seungcheol winced, a part of him still remembering how badly his nipples hurt when he was pregnant with Jaehee. He looked back at his concerned mates and smiled at them as he got out of bed. “Nipples hurt, no big deal,” He told them. Jeonghan’s eyes snapped closed as soon as it was confirmed there was no big issue and Jisoo nodded and laid back down. Jeonghan wiggled over and slung an arm around Jisoo’s waist and Seungcheol sighed, walking out of the room and walking down the hallway.

“I was hoping you might have a suggestion,” Wonwoo said. “He said he looked it up and they mentioned drinking water-“

“And eating flaxseed and all of that other fucking shit,” Seungcheol said, irritated at the thought. He still remembered crying from sore nipples but also crying because the Internet was fucking useless and no one had a suggestion on how to make the horrible feeling go away.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo laughed. Seungcheol hardly swore any more because of the kids, but when he did, it was especially hilarious.

“Warm compress,” Seungcheol said as he peeked inside of Jaehee’s room, smiling when he saw his little one snoring peacefully. He closed the door and then walked down the hall to Jaejin’s room. He was only slightly alarmed to see his youngest standing in the middle of the room, eyes closed, but he gently laid a hand on his son’s shoulder and led him back to bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow his breath evened out, and Seungcheol made sure to cover him with his blanket well before leaving. Seungcheol was more than used to the sleep walking, but it still alarmed him when he found Jaejin doing something odd in his sleep like standing in the middle of his room on top of his favorite toys throat.

He really was a lovely child, Seungcheol swore, he just did unnerving creepy things in his sleep.

“Wet a towel with warm water and cover his nipples up with it for around five or ten minutes, that should help him.” Seungcheol said, walking back to his room and rubbing his large belly lovingly.

“Thanks, hyung.” Wonwoo said, “We really appreciate it.”

“Of course, sweetie,” Seungcheol nearly cooed back. “You two can call me anytime.”

“Goodnight,” Wonwoo said. “Sorry again.”

“Nothing to be sorry for~” Seungcheol sang back. “Goodnight. Tell Junhui I said hello.”

“I will.”

Seungcheol smiled and sat his phone back down before he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Oh no.”

Jeonghan and Jisoo popped up at the speed of light.

“What’s wrong?”

“Their awake.” Seungcheol explained, glancing down at his belly where his baby was happily hammering away at his spleen after getting some sleep.

“Oh no,” They both repeated in reply.

…

“Feel better, baby?” Wonwoo asked, taking the towel when Junhui held it out to him. He dropped it into the sink and was quick to look back, Junhui nodding in reply, a content smile on his face. There was still a slight soreness, but it was much more bearable and he could already feel his eyes start to drop as sleep began to bubble forth at the edges of his mind.

“Seungcheol really is a heaven-sent,” Junhui mumbled, curling into Wonwoo when the Alpha joined him in bed.

“Honestly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another thanks to everyone who voted on twt! there will be another poll soon, pinned to the top just as the rest, so you can go and vote again if you would like.   
> twt: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui
> 
> ALSO pls let me know if there is anything, in particular, any of you would like to see from this fic!


	14. Chapter 14

Was it wrong for Junhui to feel jealous of another happy couple?

Minghao had brought him to the grocery store to do shopping for the house, since the other was still the only person besides Wonwoo he could speak with without difficulty. Miyeon was seated in the provided child seat, teething on one of the teething toys Minghao had brought along for her. Minghao pushed the cart, and Junhui followed after him, grocery list in hand as he tried to look around and get a feel for the store, since it was organized differently, and he wasn’t sure where anything was or what products they actually carried.

Junhui had been in the dairy section with Minghao, the two of them trying to decide between almond milk that contained a hint of vanilla or regular almond milk with no vanilla. He forwent the unsweetened kind since it just tasted like murky water. He had decided on the almond milk with vanilla in it and turned around to place it when the cart when he caught sight of another couple down the aisle that they were facing. They were a young couple, probably in college or just out of it. The girl was pregnant, and they were both sporting marks on their necks that told the whole world that they were mated.

Junhui knew it was…silly. Yes, it was silly of him. Wonwoo and he were living together, they were having this baby together, they had been boyfriends for over a year now. He didn’t know how long that couple had been together, they could have been together for years and then decided to have a baby after they mated officially.

It didn’t make him feel much better.

He wasn’t sure why he was feeling so sensitive about it so suddenly. Everyone around him had mate marks. Hell, Minghao had his on his upper neck, the skin scared a light pink, but Junhui hadn’t even thought twice about it, and it was on full display for him to see, the collar of his shirt resting at the bottom of his neck, giving everyone a perfect view.

“Junhui?” Minghao called his name gently. Junhui snapped his gaze away from the young couple who were bickering over what brand of sweet potatoes to get.

“Yes?” Junhui asked him, voice coming out in a nervous squeak, praying that Minghao hadn’t noticed him watching the couple. And even if he did, he hoped he didn’t have even an inkling as to why he was. It was much too embarrassing.

Minghao paused before he answered, looking between Junhui and the couple, even after they decided on the brand the pregnant mate wanted and kept walking down the aisle of vegetables and fruits. “Do you know them?” Minghao wondered.

“Oh-no,” Junhui said, shaking his head. “I was just-looking at the sweet potatoes,” He said quickly, figuring it would be something safe to say.

It wasn’t.

“I thought Wonwoo said you don’t like sweet potatoes,” Minghao said, slowly, still watching the young couple as they rounded the corner into an aisle lined with freezers.

Wonwoo really did talk about him often, didn’t he? Junhui felt a loving smile threaten to cross his face, but he quickly shook his head, making himself focus before Minghao could start pressing more. Junhui knew he did it out of nothing out of concern for him, but still…he felt kind of ridiculous.

“I don’t,” Junhui said. “But maybe the baby does like them,” He smiled brightly and ran his hands over his stomach, cupping the small swell that hung long on his tummy. Minghao looked at him for a moment, considering his words.

“Right,” Minghao said, smiling slowly. “You must be starting to have cravings,”

“Exactly!” Junhui agreed. “I’m having cravings, I guess the baby has decided they like them already. They must take after their daddy!” he caressed his belly lovingly at the thought, and quickly wandered over to the display of different brands of sweet potatoes. He eyed them for a moment, nose scrunching at the smell he got from them, but he grabbed a small bag and put it inside of the cart. Wonwoo liked sweet potatoes, he would just make them for him.

…

Minghao, once again, was still there when Wonwoo came home. It was becoming more of a common occurrence the more Minghao and Junhui spent time together. Junhui had asked if Mingyu minded, and Minghao had told him that Mingyu didn’t come home from work until at least eight at night, since he went in at around eleven every day. Wonwoo came home, normally, at about six, and Minghao would leave a few minutes after, gathering up Miyeon and making their way home after greeting and chatting with Wonwoo for a few moments, finally leaving Junhui to have him for the rest of the night.

Father and daughter stayed a bit later then they usually did, as Minghao had been helping him memorize the Korean words for all of the foods he had bought, turning that into the language lesson for the day.

Junhui had wrapped sweet potatoes in foil and put them in the oven to bake and had cooked some pork chops on a pan on the stove top. He welcomed Minghao to stay with them for dinner as always, but also like always he insisted he was fine and that he would have dinner with Mingyu when he returned home.

Junhui didn’t notice the front door opening when Wonwoo came in, busy chopping up vegetables for him to bake just as the last few minutes of cooking time went by, and let out a little yelp when warm, lanky arms wrapped around him from behind. His noise cut off when he heard Wonwoo laugh softly and felt him press his cool lips against his sweaty neck.

“Hey, baby,” Wonwoo greeted tenderly.

“Hi,” Junhui said, cheeks rosy from the heat from the food, and looking so very beautiful. “How was work?”

“Long.” Wonwoo teased. “Because I missed you,”

Junhui smiled widely, not being able to help himself, and grabbed a kitchen towel off of the counter, swinging it at Wonwoo halfheartedly, the heat in his cheeks not there because of another reason. Wonwoo laughed and let Junhui swat him away, giving him one more kiss on the temple before he told Junhui that he was going to go shower and change out of his work clothes.

“Take your time~” Junhui sang after him as he left the room, Wonwoo humming back. He went for the staircase and stopped when he saw Minghao lingering in the doorway, Miyeon on his hip and a concerned frown on his face.

“Hey Wonwoo, can I talk to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats happening there? *eyes emoji*
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui

**Author's Note:**

> this will be the next story I'm going to be working on. there probably won't be any new chapters until my other work is finished, but I wanted to share the first chapter now.


End file.
